Love You For Eternity
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Sekuel TLND. Berawal dari chatting, seorang gadis datang dari masa lalu Skipper dan disambut oleh kasus pembunuhan berantai yang sudah lama ditutup. AU. R&R?
1. Your Secret Admirer

"Jadi..._dia_ orangnya?"

Terdengar suara wanita berusia 20-an dari dalam gudang tua yang sudah lama tak dipakai. Tak ada yang mengira kalau ada manusia yang berada di tempat itu, apalagi gudang itu berada di pinggir hutan yang jauh dari permukiman, membuat suasana tempat itu semakin suram. Malam semakin mencekam, menyisakan suara anjing hutan yang saling bersahutan.

Wanita itu duduk di meja kerja sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Pahanya yang mulus dan ramping sedikit terekspos karena ia mengenakan rok pensil di atas lutut. Sementara pria yang usianya lebih tua dari wanita itu duduk menghadap _notebook_-nya yang diletakkan di meja yang sama. Jakunnya naik-turun saat ia sedikit-sedikit melirik paha wanita itu. Berusaha untuk tidak berpikir yang lebih jauh, ia langsung memecah keheningan.

"Yeah. Kau bisa cek sendiri" sahut pria tadi sambil menunjukkan _notebook_-nya. Wajah wanita itu menegang melihat foto yang terpampang di layar _notebook_ itu, beserta dengan biodatanya.

"_I can't believe it_" Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tak percaya. Pria tadi hanya mengangkat bahu dengan santai.

"_Me neither_. Jadi, apa kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja. Aku seorang profesional. Siapapun orangnya, saya tak akan segan-segan melakukannya, termasuk _dia_" tandas wanita itu tanpa ragu-ragu.

**Love You For Eternity**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, rated T, AU, too much romance, action fail, bad angst, gaje, alay, typo, abal, etc. got any comments/critic/suggestion? just press 'review' button & write it down! I will reply it asap :)

**A/N**: this is a sequel from 'True Love Never Dies'

**Chapter 1**

**Your Secret Admirer**

"Ngapain kamu malem-malem gini?" tanya Skipper keheranan saat melihat Private sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di komputer. Tumben-tumbennya Private yang biasa bermain dengan boneka kuda poni mau berhadapan dengan komputer yang lebih sering dipakai Kowalski untuk penemuan anehnya. Apalagi sekarang sudah tengah malam, membuat kelakuan Private semakin mencurigakan.

"Uhm...aku...lagi _chatting_..." jawab Private yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Melihat perubahan raut muka Private, Skipper jadi semakin penasaran. Ia menggeser kursi Private dengan kasar dan melongok ke arah layar. Sebuah _windows conference chat _terbuka dan memperlihatkan percakapan antara 'Private_Cute_Penguin' dengan 'RedFalcon'. Skipper menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya saat ia men-_scroll_ histori _chat_ dengan mouse-nya.

"Jadi...kamu lagi pedekate sama RedFalcon ini?"

.

Hening sejenak. Lalu Private mengangguk lemah.

.

"HWAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!" Tiba-tiba Skipper tertawa keras-keras. Private jadi semakin bingung, memang ada yang aneh, ya?

"_You're unbelieveable_, Private. Kirain sampai kapanpun pacarmu cuma boneka kuda poni" kata Skipper sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Enak saja! Begini-begini umurku udah 18 tahun, tauk! Wajar kan, kalau misalnya aku suka dengan seseorang?" sungut Private kesal, tapi tak urung juga mukanya bersemu merah.

"Iya, iya. Nggak usah marah, dong. Aku kan cuma bercanda" kata Skipper, lalu ia berdeham keras. "_Anyway_, siapa sih RedFalcon ini? Orangnya seperti apa? Pernah chatting webcam nggak?"

"Nggak, kita cuma _chatting_ biasa saja. Orangnya lumayan fun, ceplas-ceplos, dan ceria. Dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa Indonesia di London. Sayangnya dia cuma masang _avatar_ di _profile picture_-nya, jadi aku nggak tahu seperti apa mukanya"

"Hati-hati lho, Priv. Sekarang banyak penipuan berdasarkan _chatting_. Bisa jadi cewek yang selama ini kamu ajak _chatting_ itu ternyata..." Skipper sengaja menggantung kata-katanya untuk membuat efek penasaran. Triknya berhasil. Private jadi semakin kesal menunggu kata-kata terakhir pemimpinnya,

"Cowok!" kata Skipper lagi, lalu melanjutkan tawanya sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sialan!"

* * *

><p>Private_Cute_Penguin is now online<p>

RedFalcon is now online

Private_Cute_Penguin: hey, falcon :)

RedFalcon: hi, penguin :) :)

Private_Cute_Penguin: so, how's ur college?

RedFalcon: nothin' special

Private_Cute_Penguin: me too

Private_Cute_Penguin: btw, why did u call urself 'RedFalcon'?

RedFalcon: coz I have red hair!

RedFalcon: how about u?

Private_Cute_Penguin: I love penguin. They're so cute, just like me :p

RedFalcon: haha LOL :p

RedFalcon: btw, where's ur house?

Private_Cute_Penguin: why r u asking that?

RedFalcon: I'll go to Indonesian next week. Maybe we can meet in sumwhere

Private_Cute_Penguin: really?

RedFalcon: yeah. I want to visit my family in jakarta. U also live in jakarta, rite?

Private_Cute_Penguin: um-hmh

RedFalcon: can we meet in ur home? I wanna know u more ;)

Private_Cute_Penguin: actually, I live in my friend's house

Private_Cute_Penguin: 17 Sudirman St. Simprug

RedFalcon: my home is in 24 Bumi St. Kuningan

RedFalcon: gue cuma di jakarta 3 hari doang

RedFalcon: abis gitu gue balik lagi ke london, biasa banyak kerjaan

Private_Cute_Penguin: lo masih bisa bahasa indo?

RedFalcon: of course laah...I'm indonesian at heart! :D

Private_Cute_Penguin: wait...tadi lo bilang kerjaan. Kerjaan apa?

RedFalcon: gue ada pemotretan majalah vogue & shooting iklan parfum

Private_Cute_Penguin: wow, keren banget kerjaan lo XD

Private_Cute_Penguin: jadi envy deh gue

RedFalcon: haha, thanks :)

RedFalcon: emang lo pengen jadi model juga? :p

Private_Cute_Penguin: bukan gitu...maksudnya lo keren banget. udah kuliah di luar negri, dapet kerjaan yang gak semua orang bisa dapetin

RedFalcon: mungkin udah rejeki gue, hehe :)

RedFalcon: oiya, ini jadi gak ke rumah lo?

Private_Cute_Penguin: jadi laah...besok sabtu jam 7 yah :)

RedFalcon: oke :) :)

Private_Cute_Penguin: yaudah deh gue tidur dulu ya

RedFalcon: kok tidur? Kan masih pagi...

Private_Cute_Penguin: itukan kalo di london, neeng...aku di indo masih tengah malem bolong

RedFalcon: oh iya, lupa hehe :p

RedFalcon: yaudah deh, met tidur aja :) gue juga mau siap" buat brangkat kuliah

Private_Cute_Penguin: elo juga, ati" dijalan :)

Beberapa saat kemudian, Private memutus sambungan internetnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Senyum yang biasanya paling maksimal hanya 5 cm, kini semakin melebar menjadi 7 cm. Joker lawannya Batman saja kalah deh senyumnya. Langkahnya serasa ringan saat ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Private seperti berada di _scene_ film, dimana tokohnya bisa melayang menembus jutaan bintang yang gemerlap dan menari-nari di atas awan, dengan _backsound_ lagu-lagu romantis.

Awww...Private lagi jatuh cinta.

Rico yang barusan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum hanya bisa cengok melihat kelakuan Private yang mesam-mesem sendiri.

"_Freak_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayou minna-san<em>!" sapa Marlene ceria saat ketiga temannya sudah siap sedia di meja makan. Rambutnya masih berantakan disana-sini dan ia masih mengenakan piyamanya. Dilihatnya Kowalski sibuk mencari acara berita di TV _flat_nya, Rico makan dengan khusyuk, Skipper sedang membaca koran ditemani segelas kopi hangat kesukaannya, dan Private membawa baki makanan kembali ke dapur sambil bersenandung ria. Khusus untuk perasaan Private kali ini, ia membawakan lagu 'Jatuh Cinta'nya Ran.

"Tumben kamu nyanyi lagu mellow...biasanya kan kalau nggak A7X, ya Slipknot. Kesurupan apa kamu?" tanya Rico keheranan melihat perubahan muka Private yang lebih cerah dari biasanya. Belum sempat Private berkata apapun, Skipper sudah menyahut santai dari balik korannya.

"Belom tau ya? Sekarang kan dia lagi naksir cewek..."

"EEEEHHHH?"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Private yang barusan keluar dari dapur. Senyum Private langsung menghilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi yang mirip dengan siswa yang belum ngumpulin PR. Ia memberi Skipper _death glare_, tapi nggak mempan karena wajah Private terlalu _cute_ untuk menakut-nakuti seorang Skipper. Skipper cuma bisa nyengir saat dipelototin seperti itu.

"Kamu kenapa sih nggak bilang-bilang kalo lagi naksir cewek? Curhat dong...kita kan bisa ngasih masukan ke kamu"

"Iya nih, dasar payah! Emang gimana sih orangnya? Cantik nggak? Baik nggak?"

"Pantesan dari kemarin senyummu diobral sampe 90%, jadi gara-gara cewek toh..."

"_D-OH_!_ Guys_, satu-satu dong kalau mau tanya! Oke, oke, aku bakal cerita sekarang. Intinya, aku kenalan sama cewek dari _chatting_. Mahasiswa Indo yang kuliah dan kerja di London sebagai model. Aku belum tahu mukanya kayak gimana, tapi yang jelas dia baik. Kalau dilihat dari pekerjaannya sih, sudah pasti dia cantik. Tapi aku belum pernah kopdar sama dia. Jauh banget bok Indonesia-London...tapi kayaknya besok Sabtu dia mau dateng ke sini. Makanya dari kemarin aku seneng...banget" aku Private lagi, jawabannya hampir mirip dengan yang kemarin malam. Wajahnya bersemu merah lagi, membuat Private semakin imut. Semua penghuni rumah berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk nggak memeluk Private.

"Awww..._how sweet_" celetuk Marlene dengan suara yang lebay–khas cewek kalau menemukan apapun yang cute.

"Tapi masalahnya, aku belum pernah ketemu dia. Ntar kalau dia bohong gimana?"

"Ya udah, jalanin aja dulu. Katanya besok Sabtu kan kamu mau ketemuan sama dia, ajak aja ngobrol. Dari situ kamu bisa tahu dia bohong apa enggak" kata Kowalski yang mendadak menjadi sok bijaksana. Private menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tak setuju.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kowalskiiiii...di chatting kan banyak penipuan. Ntar kalau dia bukan cewek, gimana?" sungut Private kesal sambil mengutip guyonan Skipper. Meskipun maksudnya bercanda, tapi mau tak mau Private juga membenarkan hal itu. Gimana kalau seandainya RedFalcon itu cowok?

"Ehm...aku nggak tahu sih...tapi kalau dilihat dari mukamu yang _baby face_ itu, nggak peduli cowok atau cewek juga pasti bakalan _melting_ sama kamu" kata Skipper sambil tertawa, lalu diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Sialan! Aku masih normal tauk!"

"Iya, iya...idih, gitu aja marah. Gini aja deh, kalo si RedFalcon itu cewek, kamu harus nembak dia. Biar kamu nggak dicurigain biseksual gitu lho..." goda Marlene.

"Iya deh...biar aku bisa nyusul jejakmu, bisa pacaran tiap hari"

"Gitu dong...kayak aku dan Skipper ini kan mesra banget. Iya kan, Skip?" Tanpa malu-malu, Marlene langsung memeluk Skipper dari belakang dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di kuping Skipper. Meskipun cuma sebentar, tapi perbuatan Marlene tadi sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Rambut _brunette_-nya yang seharum bunga _chamomille_ itu tergerai di bahu Skipper, membuat pria itu semakin panas dingin. Padahal ia sudah pacaran dengan Marlene beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi tetap saja...apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya selalu bisa membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia meletakkan kopinya, lalu berbalik dan memberikan kecupan instan.

"Ehm...Skipper, kayaknya kamu harus lihat ini deh, daripada kamu nanti ngelanjutin kegiatanmu sama Marlene di tempat tidur" sindir Kowalski sambil memberi isyarat untuk segera datang ke depan TV. Skipper hampir saja melayangkan tangannya ke muka Kowalski yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu, tapi mau tak mau ia bangkit dan berjalan ke depan TV yang sedang menayangkan berita pagi. Private dan Rico yang penasaran jadi ikut-ikutan nimbrung di depan TV.

"Selamat pagi, Pemirsa. Kemarin sore terjadi pembunuhan berantai di Jakarta. Korbannya adalah mahasiswi asal Singapura bernama Cecile Wang. Dikatakan pembunuhan berantai karena setiap korban meninggal dengan simbol darah dari korban sendiri yang berbentuk semacam burung. Sebelumnya pembunuhan ini terjadi di Medan dengan korban adalah pegawai BUMN bernama Samuel Wibowo, di Surabaya dengan korban adalah anggota DPR bernama Lucia Handayani dan di Bandung dengan korban adalah direktur perusahaan elektronik bernama Sebastian Sanjaya. Entah apa motif dari pembunuhan tersebut dan penyebab korbannya berasal dari latar belakang yang berbeda. Sekarang ini polisi sedang menyelidiki pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Tetapi cara kerja pelaku sangat rapi. Ia tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun di lokasi kejadian..."

"_What should we do now, Captain_?" sela Kowalski sambil mengecilkan volume TVnya. Dilihatnya Skipper masih terpekur melihat berita di TV tadi.

_Rasanya...seperti_ deja vu, batin Skipper tak habis pikir. _Sepertinya dulu pernah ada kejadian seperti ini, tapi kapan dan di mana?_

"Woi, Skipper! Kamu itu denger pertanyaanku nggak, sih?" seru Kowalski kesal tepat di depan muka Skipper. Otomatis muka Skipper belepotan oleh 'kuah' Kowalski.

"Iya, iya, aku denger. Gak usah pake kuah, dong. Ini aku lagi mikir"

"Mau mikir apaan lagi sih, Skip? Sudah jelas-jelas ada kasus gede kayak gini, masak kamu biarin aja?" desak Kowalski tak sabar.

"Soalnya..." Skipper mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "...aku juga pernah ketemu kasus kayak gini"

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Halo hola! Michelle is baaaaack XD XD XD. Entah kenapa gue jadi pengen mbalik nulis fic lagi, mungkin karena hawa" liburan kali? ;) (soalnya gue pas nulis TLND itu juga pas liburan). Sbenernya sih gue mau nulis fic selain PoM, tapi gue belum banyak dapet ide tentang plot-nya. Justru ide ini yg muncul terus di kepala gue. Ya udah, gue publish aja. Oiya, kayaknya gaya tulisan gue agak berubah ya? Iya nggak, sih? Maklum, selain udah lama nggak nulis, gue juga ke-influence sama fic" mastah yg berkeliaran di penghujung mainstream anime/manga + books :p. Karena gue masih remaja yang sedang mencari jati diri, jadi harap maklum kalo fic-nya juga senasib T_T (masih belum punya gaya khas gue). Oh iya, tentang bahasa gue-elo ini, gue lagi nyoba tantangan untuk mbuat fic yg isinya elo-gue. Sebenernya sih bisa, tapi jadi gak nyambung sama fic sebelumnya (inget, fic LYFE ini sekuel dari fic TLND, dan fic TLND itu bahasanya lebih resmi daripada fic ini). Jadi aku–ups, maksudku gue–cuma bisa ngubah sedikit" doang.

Silahkan tekan tombol 'review' dibawah ini dan tulis kritik/komen/saran untuk chap ini, di-flame juga gapapaaaa...

#selama flame itu berguna untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku, kenapa enggak? =)


	2. Co Accident

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, dulu aku pernah nanganin kasus kayak gini. Cara pembunuhannya juga hampir mirip. Bedanya cuma di jejak yang ditinggalkan pelaku. Tapi masalahnya aku lupa kapan, dimana dan siapa yang melakukannya" aku Skipper. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kamu...kamu pernah menangani kasus ini, Skippa? Trus kenapa kamu nggak cerita-cerita sama kita?"

"Karena aku udah lupa, idiot! Apa yang mau aku ceritain?" dengus Skipper kesal.

"Ehm...coba kamu ceritain apa aja yang kamu inget dari kasus itu. Mungkin akan sangat membantu untuk saat ini" usul Kowalski. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Bola mata Skipper yang berwarna _ruby_ itu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha berpikir keras.

"Sebenernya sih...korbannya itu _random_. Dari direktur kaya sampai pegawai sipil, bahkan WNA pun juga jadi korban. Bedanya si pelaku meninggalkan jejaknya dengan cara menyileti tubuh korban dengan logo ikan..." Sesaat dilihatnya ekspresi Marlene berubah menjadi campuran antara takut dan jijik. "...trus aku cuma inget kalau pelakunya cowok usia 30an. Pas aku lagi ngejar dia, tiba-tiba aku dipukul dari belakang. Ditengah-tengah kesadaranku, aku menembak kaki pembunuh itu. Setelah itu yang aku tahu aku sudah ada di rumah sakit"

**Love You For Eternity**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, rated T, AU, too much romance, action fail, bad angst, gaje, alay, typo, abal, etc. got any comments/critic/suggestion? just press 'review' button & write it down! I will reply it asap :)

**A/N**: this is a sequel from 'True Love Never Dies'

**Chapter 2**

**Co-Accident**

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kowalski angkat suara dengan takut-takut.

"Mu-mungkin...kejadian itu ada hubungannya dengan sekarang. Memang kapan terjadinya pembunuhan itu?"

"Yang jelas pas itu aku masih belum satu tim dengan kalian. Emang kalian masuk tim ini tuh kapan sih?" tanya Skipper balik.

"_Let me think_...aku masuk tahun 2006. Trus Rico masuk beberapa bulan setelah aku. Baru setahun kemudian Private masuk, soalnya dia nunggu SMA-nya lulus dulu"

"Trus kalian dulu kerja apa sebelum bergabung dengan tim Skipper?" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Marlene.

"Pas itu aku udah lulus dari Oxford dan kerja jadi ilmuwan di Moskow. Trus Rico berasal dari Tokyo dan bekerja di Irak sebagai _supplier _senjata api dan bahan peledak. Kalau Private itu pemenang Olimpiade Kung Fu tiga kali berturut-turut"

"Wow, ternyata kalian bukan tim sembarangan. Pantas saja jasa 'Penguin' sering disewa sama polisi" puji Marlene.

"Jadi...aku udah bisa ngambil beberapa informasi dari ceritamu tadi" kata Kowalski sambil mencoret-coret notesnya. "Pertama, pembunuhan berantai ini mungkin berkaitan dengan pembunuhan 5 tahun yang lalu, karena modus pembunuhan hampir mirip. Kedua, pelaku pembunuhan yang dulu itu adalah pria berusia 30-an. Ada kemungkinan pelaku pembunuhan kali ini adalah pria itu sendiri, atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan pria itu. Ketiga, dari yang tadi aku lihat di TV..." wajah Kowalski tiba-tiba menegang dan tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan.

"Loh, kamu kenapa, Ski? Kok berhenti?"

"Semua...semua korban yang pernah dibunuh itu sedang terlilit kasus hukum yang sangat berat seperti korupsi, penyelundupan narkoba, suap, dan penipuan. Diluar dugaan, setiap korban tenyata mempunyai hubungan dengan korban sebelumnya" Wajah Kowalski semakin memucat. "Apa...apa mungkin...dia juga membela kebenaran seperti kita?"

"Negatif, Kowalski. Tidak perlu membunuh seseorang kalau hanya untuk membela kebenaran, kecuali kalau sangat terpaksa atau orang tersebut memang sangat bersalah. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik itu. Lagian saat aku dulu dirawat di rumah sakit, kasus pembunuhan itu langsung berhenti. _Sadly_, adikku juga ikut terbunuh saat itu" Skipper menghentikan curcolnya sejenak untuk menyeka matanya yang mulai basah. "Polisi bilang adikku itu temannya korban terakhir pembunuhan berantai tersebut, yaitu si WNA tadi. Aku tahu kalau adikku tidak bersalah, tapi mungkin pembunuh itu mengira adikku juga ikut terlibat dalam kasus itu. Jadi...yah...seperti yang sudah kalian tahu"

Marlene menepuk-nepuk bahu pacarnya. Ia tahu kalau Skipper butuh pelukan, atau setidaknya _a shoulder to cry on_. Tapi selain sikon yang tidak memungkinkan, ia juga tahu persis kelakuan Skipper: kelas kepala dan tidak mau menujukkan emosinya di depan orang lain. Ketiga temannya hanya terdiam mendengar curcol pemimpinnya.

"_I'm sorry to hear that, Captain_. Tapi sekarang kita harus fokus. Setidaknya kita sudah tahu apa motif pembunuhan tersebut. Pelaku hanya membunuh orang-orang yang bersalah. Dari semua pelaku yaitu pengusaha, anggota DPR, pegawai BUMN, dan mahasiswi ternyata saling memiliki hubungan. Korban terakhir adalah seorang mahasiswi penyelundup narkoba. Ada yang kenal dengan dia?"

Semuanya menggeleng. Kowalski melanjutkan lagi "Jadi, kita sedikit-banyak sudah mendapat banyak informasi. Kapan kita akan bergerak?"

"Tunggu dulu, Kowalski. Kita harus bisa memastikan siapa pelaku dari pembunuhan tersebut. Apa dia orang yang sama dari kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya atau bukan, kita masih belum jelas. Apalagi cara kerja pelaku itu juga sangat rapi. Ia tidak meninggalkan sidik jari, rambut, ataupun benda yang dapat menunjukkan identitas aslinya. Lebih baik kita mencari informasi lebih banyak lagi"

"Baiklah, Skipper. _As your wish_"

* * *

><p><em>Malam sebelumnya...<em>

Rumah kontrakan tipe 36 itu tampak sepi. Kalau dilihat sekilas, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau ada sorang gadis yang tinggal disana. Seorang mahasiswi asal Singapura yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Jakarta itu sedang asyik mengetik dengan komputernya. Buku-buku kuliah tersusun rapi di sebelahnya. Ia tak menyadari kalau jendela kamarnya telah terbuka dan seorang gadis yang memakai baju serbahitam sudah menodongkan pistol yang menggunakan peredam suara di belakang kepalanya.

"_Stop right there, Honey_"

Cecile Wang menoleh dengan takut-takut sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah.

"To-tolong...ampun...ambil semua harta saya, _but please_..._don't kill me_..."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan saat 'korban'nya sudah bergetar ketakutan. Dalam waktu sedetik, Cecile sudah roboh dengan bekas lubang peluru di kepalanya. Darah mengucur deras dari bekas lubang itu. Gadis itu memeriksa isi komputer yang masih menyala di hadapannya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, seringai licik terpasang di wajahnya. Segera ia memfoto layar komputer yang membuka _account friend list _di _confrence chat_-nya. Setelah selesai, gadis tadi berjongkok untuk mengambil darah yang menggenangi lantai dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu melukiskan sesuatu di samping mayat Cecile. Sebuah logo burung.

_Keesokan harinya, Cecile Wang ditemukan tewas di rumah kontrakannya sendiri. Saat polisi memeriksa ruangan itu, ditemukan 5 gram daun ganja yang diselipkan diantara buku-buku diktatnya._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Skipper" panggil Marlene dari dapur. Skipper hanya menggumam tak jelas dari balik komputernya. Map-map berisi daftar kasus yang sudahsedang/akan dikerjakan menumpuk di meja di samping Skipper, menunggu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam komputer.

"Kamu lagi sibuk ya, Skip? Ini aku buatkan kopi"

Marlene meletakkan kopi hangat yang barusan dibuatnya agak jauh dari meja komputer, lalu duduk di sebelah Skipper. Skipper tidak berkata apa-apa, ia masih sibuk mengetik.

"Skipper..."

"Yeah?"

"_What's wrong_? Kamu nggak biasanya aneh kayak gini"

"Aneh gimana maksudmu?" Skipper balik bertanya.

"Alah...nggak usah bohong deh, Skip. Aku bisa melihat siapa yang dirasakan seseorang hanya dari matanya" tukas Marlene.

"_So, tell me_..._what's wrong_?"

"_Nothing_"

Skipper kembali memutar kursinya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Hening sesaat, hanya ada suara jari yang beradu dengan keyboard. Sesekali Skipper berbalik untuk menyeruput kopi.

.

"Ini tentang kejadian tadi pagi, iya kan?" kata Marlene datar. Skipper yang masih asyik meminum langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengar perkataan Marlene barusan.

"_How did you_..."

"Skipper, aku sudah kenal kamu sejak lama. Kamu selalu menyibukkan diri jika punya masalah. Sudahlah, cerita saja, kalau memang itu membuat perasaanmu jadi lebih baik"

Skipper menghela napas. Sifat pacarnya yang _care_, bahkan ke hal-hal kecil sekalipun, kadang-kadang menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Bahkan kalau bisa dibilang, Skipper tidak akan berani berbohong–apalagi berselingkuh–di belakang Marlene. Marlene selalu bisa membaca pikirannya dengan mudah.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku memang kepikiran terus dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Makanya aku nggak bisa tidur, jadi aku mengerjakan ini" Skipper mengerling ke arah tumpukan map yang separuhnya dibiarkan terbuka. "Aku merasa seperti _deja vu_ saat melihat kasus itu. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak ingat. Padahal aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kasus-kasus apa yang pernah kutangani sebelum kasus pembunuhan berantai itu. Semakin aku memikirkannya, kepalaku semakin pusing"

"Sabar ya, Skipper. jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kamu sakit loh" hibur Marlene sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Skipper. "Aku tidur dulu, ya. _Good nite_"

"_Good nite_" Skipper mencium dahi Marlene sekilas sebelum gadis bermata _hazel_ itu masuk kedalam kamar.

* * *

><p><em>2 hari sebelumnya.<em>..

Sebuah mobil sedan berjalan pelan melintasi jalan raya yang lumayan sepi. Sorang pegawai BUMN berusia 30-an mengendarai mobil itu dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Musik hip-hop yang disetel di _tape recorder_nya dengan volume tinggi tidak mampu mencegah pria itu agar tetap terjaga. Berkali-kali ia menguap lebar. Samuel Wibowo menggerutu pelan, merutuki bosnya yang hobi sekali mengadakan rapat sampai tengah malam seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari tepi jalan dan berhenti tepat di jalan yang akan dilalui mobil Samuel. Matanya membelalak dan refleks menginjak rem sebelum mobilnya menabrak orang itu. Berhasil. Mobil Samuel berhenti tepat di depan orang itu. Dengan takut-takut, ia keluar dari mobil untuk memeriksa keadaan orang yang nyaris kehilangan nyawanya karena kecerobohannya. Tapi saat pria itu mencapai bagian depan mobil, suara letusan terdengar dua kali dari belakangnya. Samuel langsung roboh, darah mengalir dari balik jas kerjanya.

"Kau...siapa kau?" suara lirih Samuel terdengar dari mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ditengah-tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menurun, ia melihat sesosok gadis yang mengenakan pakaian serbahitam sedang meniup ujung pistol yang masih mengeluarkan asap.

"Aku akan memberitahumu siapa aku kalau kau juga mau memberitahumu sesuatu. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang 'binatang itu'?"

"A-apa...maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu...kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, peluru ini akan bersarang di jantungmu" kata gadis itu santai, tapi ada nada ancaman di balik suaranya.

"Ba-baiklah...Cecile Wang...dia...dia tahu tentang 'binatang itu' lewat dunia maya...hanya itu yang kutahu..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas infonya. _Anyway_, kalau kau mau tahu siapa aku, aku adalah..." ujar gadis itu sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke dada Samuel. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar.

"...Red Falcon"

Gadis itu mengambil sedikit darah yang membasahi mayat Samuel, lalu melukis simbol burung disampingnya. Setelah itu Red Falcon menghilang ditelan malam, menyisakan suara sirine ambulan dan polisi dari kejauhan.

_Setelah mayat Samuel Wibowo diurus, para polisi membongkar tempat kerjanya. Berlembar-lembar cek palsu tersimpan rapi di laci di meja kerja pria itu._

* * *

><p>Setelah kepergian Marlene, Skipper kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Tapi tak urung juga kejadian tadi pagi masih menghantuinya. Skipper semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Justru sebaliknya, kepala Skipper semakin sakit. Ia mengaduk-aduk rambut <em>raven<em>nya, tak mengerti mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk ke sebuah map yang berada tak jauh dari meja komputernya. Map itu tak begitu besar, tapi judulnya sangat menarik perhatian Skipper.

_DENMARK, JANUARY 2005_

* * *

><p>Pria itu tersenyum lebar saat menyambut kedatangan gadis itu. Setelah masuk ke dalam, gadis itu melepas topi dan masker hitam yang dikenakannya. Cahaya lampu yang remang-remang tidak dapat menghalangi kecantikan gadis itu.<p>

"_Well done, _Red Falcon...kau sudah melebihi ekspetasiku" puji pria tadi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis yang dipanggil Red Falcon tadi. Red Falcon hanya tersenyum singkat, lalu ia mencopot sapu tangan dan menggerai rambutnya yang sebelumnya digelung. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa yang sudah bertambal disana-sini.

"Terima kasih. Kau tahu aku selalu mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik"

"Hanya dalam waktu seminggu namamu sudah melejit di TV dan koran..."

"Hm"

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan bukti yang kau cari" tagih pria tadi. Dengan setengah mengantuk, Red Falcon mengambil sebuah kamera dari sakunya dan memberikannya ke pria tadi.

"Semua yang kau cari ada di foto itu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau tidur dulu. Aku sangat lelah" kata Red Falcon sambil menguap, lalu membalikkan badannya dan tidur. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan gadis yang selama ini banyak membantunya. Tangannya lalu meraih sebuah kabel data dari laci meja kerjanya, lalu menghubungkan kamera Red Falcon dengan laptopnya. Setelah proses loading selesai, ia segera men-klik dua kali gambar itu dan memperbesar ukurannya. Matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat account yang selama ini dia cari ternyata ada di _account friend list_ Cecile Wang.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: agrh...maaf para readers sekalian kalo chap ini agak membingungkan & rada ngga nyambung! DX soalnya semua ide udah diembat sama chap 1, jadi aku ga ngerti mau ngisi chap ini pake apa. Akhirnya aku isi dengan petunjuk" untuk chap berikutnya (yg sumpah maksa abis!). Aku juga awalnya ga niat buat masukin adegan pembunuhan disini. Tapi disini masih banyak space kosong...yaudah aku taro disini aja. Maaf kalo jelek...ini juga baru pertama kalinya aku mbuat ginian . Dan yang bikin kecewa lagi, fic ini jadinya pendek banget TAT. udah pendek, membingungkan, gak nyambung lagi! *misah-misuh ke fic buatan sendiri*

Mungkin kalo kalian ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir, kalian bakal tau sebenernya maksudku itu sebenernya kayak gimana ^^ so, stay tuned and always give me R&R :D

P.S: mungkin gue bakal nggak onlen buat beberapa hari kedepan, biasalah lebaran (hayo yg muslim jangan sampe nggak ikut lebaran). Jdi…mumpung sempet…

**MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN** **:D**

Happy holiday, for non-moslem!

And…keep waiting for the next chap~

tha-tha XD


	3. Surprise

"Jadi ini rumahnya...hmm..._not bad_" gumam seorang gadis yang membawa koper besar saat melihat rumah bertingkat 2 yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu lantas menurunkan _shades_ hitam yang dikenakannya dan mengalungkan pashmina krem di lehernya, memperlihatkan rambut merahnya yang dipotong trap sebahu. Angin berhembus pelan, membuat kemeja putih yang dipakainya sedikit melambai-lambai. Sekilas orang-orang akan melihat kalau gadis ini sedang syuting iklan, apalagi didukung dengan tinggi gadis itu yang mencapai 170 cm.

Gadis itu mendekat dan memencet tombol bel yang menempel di balik pagar. Beberapa saat kemudian, keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dari balik pintu.

"Permisi...maaf, apa benar ini rumah Private?"

"Ya, saya sendiri, ada apa ya?"

"Saya RedFalcon. Masih kenal kan dengan saya?" kata gadis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**Love You For Eternity**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, rated T, AU, too much romance, action fail, bad angst, gaje, alay, typo, abal, etc. got any comments/critic/suggestion? just press 'review' button & write it down! I will reply it asap :)

**A/N**: this is a sequel from 'True Love Never Dies'

**Chapter 3**

**Surprise**

"Red...RedFalcon?" Private tergagap melihat seorang gadis yang selama ini hanya dikenalnya lewat chatting ternyata secantik ini. Darahnya berdesir semakin kencang. RedFalcon mengangguk.

"Yup. Lo Private_Cute_Penguin, kan?"

"He-eh"

"Kalo gitu...bisa bukain nggak pagernya? Gue bawa koper berat nih..."

"Ooh...sori, sori, aku lupa!" Private buru-buru berlari ke depan dan membuka pagar. Private semakin terpana saat gadis itu melewati dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Secara, RedFalcon itu kan model, wajar saja kalau cantik.

"Silahkan masuk" ujar Private sambil menyilahkan RedFalcon masuk ke dalam. Saat gadis itu masuk ke dalam, ia melihat banyak orang yang sibuk berseliweran di ruang tengah yang lumayan besar itu. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat sesosok pria berambut _raven_ sedang sibuk mondar-mandir sambil membawa setumpuk map.

"Woi, semuanya!" Teriakan Private membuat semua orang menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kenalin, ini temen _chatting_ku, RedFalcon. RedFalcon, ini semua temenku. Mereka tinggal disini bersamaku"

Gadis itu ternganga melihat penghuni rumah yang lebih mirip dibilang penghuni kos-kosan daripada teman. Sebaliknya, penghuni rumah juga kaget melihat ada makhluk secantik bidadari masuk kedalam markas mereka. Skipper yang barusan keluar dari kamar kaget melihat sesosok gadis yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Kitka..."

.

.

.

.

"Aah...Skipper! _Long time no see_! _You're looking damn fine now_!" seru Kitka sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Skipper. Wajah Skipper yang biasanya dingin berubah panas melihat Kitka sekarang sudah ada di pelukannya. Sontak semua penghuni rumah (terutama Private) langsung melotot iri. Skipper hanya nyengir sekenanya dan merasakan pelukan dari gadis yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. _Backsound_ lagu romantis kembali berputar di ruangan itu.

Tabi tiba-tiba lagu itu berhenti, digantikan dengan aura hitam pekat yang menyeramkan di belakang Skipper. Skipper menoleh dan sontak melepaskan pelukannya saat melihat wajah Marlene yang tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Skipeeeer...siapa gadis yang ada di pelukanmu?" desis Marlene penuh kemarahan. Kalau ini _scene_ manga, mungkin Marlene sudah bawa pentungan yang penuh darah kali, hehe.

"Engg...ja-jangan salah paham dulu, Marlene...di-dia...te..."

"Skipper, AKAN KUJAMIN KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA KELUAR DARI SINI DENGAN SELAMAT" kata Marlene sambil mengayunkan pentungannya ke arah Skipper. Skipper hanya bisa menjerit-jerit histeris sambil berlarian keliling rumah.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi...namamu Kitka? Kok bisa kenal sama Skipper?" tanya Kowalski saat Skipper masih sibuk 'bermesraan' dengan pacarnya.

"Yup,dulu gue dan Skipper itu temen SMA. Nggak nyangka ketemu lagi disini" kata Kitka sambil tersenyum lebar dan melirik Private. Private mendadak jadi gondok saat melihat adegan Kitka memeluk Skipper. Bibirnya jadi manyun 3 senti dan kedua pipinya digembungkan, membuat Private semakin imut meskipun sedang ngambek. Kitka yang tak tahan dengan kelakuan Private otomatis mencubit pipi pria _blonde_ itu sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Awww...imutnya~~~hahaha"

Bukannya ketawa, Private jadi semakin kesal. _Aku yang ngundang Kitka kesini, kenapa dia yang memeluk Skippa? Harusnya kan dia meluk aku..._batin Private kesal. Kitka yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Private itu lantas tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Private.

"Aduuh...Private..._jealous_ ya sama aku? Atau mau aku peluk?" goda Kitka. Tak ayal kata-kata terakhir Kitka membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Melihat Private yang semakin _blushing-blushing_ nggak jelas, Kitka langsung memeluk Private yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Private yang mendapat pelukan dari gadis yang disukainya mendadak _spechless_. Detak jantungnya semakin tidak beraturan.

"Kit...Kitka..."

"Sshh...tenang saja. Aku kesini buat kamu kok, nggak ada yang lain" bisik Kitka sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Private yang merah merekah. Private jadi panas-dingin saat jari lentik itu sudah menempel di bibirnya.

"A...aku..."

"Woi, Kitka! Udah selesai belom pacarannya? Kan kamu belum kenalan sama aku dan Rico" panggil Kowalski tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari layar TV. Mendengar suara Kowalski, Kitka lalu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum simpul. Private yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu ke Kitka terpaksa menelannya kembali. _Dasar_ killjoy! _Iri banget sih ngeliat orang bahagia dikit aja_! rutuk Private ke temannya yang dianggapnya suka sekali mengganggu orang pacaran.

* * *

><p>"Hai, Skipper" sapa Kitka saat pria bermata <em>ruby<em> itu melintas di ruang tengah. Skipper yang barusan keluar dengan kepala benjol disana-sini dan mata lebam itu hanya melengos. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kitka, Skipper kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan memegangi kompres yang ada di kepalanya.

"Skip, kok lo diem aja sih?"

"Kamu mau mbuat aku mati lebih cepet apa? Udah tau pacarku ada dibelakang, tapi kamu masih aja main peluk. Tuh kan jadi bonyok muka gantengku" sungut Skipper sebal, tapi tak urung juga dadanya kembali berdebar-debar melihat gadis berambut merah itu hanya memakai piyama tipis. Ia hanya tertawa melihat muka Skipper yang sebenarnya lumayan parah.

"Ehehe, _gomen nee_ Skipper. Abis gue kangen banget sih sama lo. Smenjak kita berpisah, gue jadi lose contact sama lo. Nomer telpon lo nggak aktif, rumah lo yang dulu udah kosong, dan temen-temen lo nggak ada yang tahu lo dimana. _Where have you been, all this time_?"

"Biasalah kerjaan"

"Eh? Emang lo kerja apa?"

"_Sorry_, tapi aku nggak bisa ngasih tahu. Tapi yang jelas mereka bertiga itu partner kerjaku" kata Skipper sambil melirik ke arah kamar Private, Rico dan Kowalski yang kebetulan ada di pojok sendiri.

"_How about her_? Dia bukan partner kerja lo kan pada awalnya?" tanya Kitka penuh selidik.

"Bukaaan...dia itu yang berbaik hati buat minjemin rumah ini buat dijadiin _basecamp_ kita"

"Oh...trus ngapain dia juga ikutan kumpul kebo sama lo?" tanya Kitka santai, tapi terselip nada cemburu di dalamnya. Darah Skipper menjadi berdesir cepat ke arah wajahnya, membuat wajah pria bermata _ruby_ itu merah merona. Cepat-cepat ia membantah pertanyaan Kitka barusan.

"_I won't do that far_! Meskipun kita serumah, tapi sumpah aku nggak pernah melakukan _anything wrong_ ke dia!"

"Gue kira setiap malem lo diem-diem menyelinap ke kamarnya, trus...trus..."goda Kitka sambil tertawa. Skipper hanya bisa misah-misuh nggak jelas.

"Dasaaaar $#$&(*&%^$%!"

"Haha, bercanda kok bercandaaa...lagian gue juga tahu kok kalau lo nggak akan pernah ngelakuin 'itu' selain dengan gue" ujar Kitka, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

.

"Itu udah masa lalu, Kitka..._please_, jangan diungkit lagi. Kalau Otter denger mungkin dia bakal ganti senjata, dari pentungan jadi pisau dapur"

"Hahahahaha, bisa aja lo...eh, tadi lo bilang apa? Otter?"

"Iya, Otter. Itu panggilan sayang buat Marlene, abis rambut dan matanya coklat sih..."

"Berarti masih inget dong sama Birdie?" kata Kitka lirih, lalu memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan. Muka Skipper yang menjadi _close-up_ dihadapan Kitka menjadi semakin memerah, karena 'Birdie' adalah panggilan sayang buat Kitka dulu. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Perlahan-lahan Kitka mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Skipper, matanya terpejam. Skipper berusaha menghindar, tapi sia-sia saja karena jarak diantara mereka terlalu dekat.

"_Don't struggle, it's just a kiss_..." desah Kitka, lalu ia mengulum bibir Skipper penuh gairah. Sembari Skipper sibuk menggeliat agar lepas dari Kitka, tangan gadis itu meraih kancing atas Skipper dan melepasnya. Sontak Skipper mendorong tubuh Kitka, membuat gadis itu mundur selangkah.

"_C'mon, _Skipper_, it'll be fun, just like old times_"

"Tapi...gimana...dengan...Marlene?" kata Skipper sambil terengah-engah. Tangannya sibuk membetulkan kancing piyamanya. Ia tak mau menanggung resiko apabila ia ketahuan melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengan Kitka.

"_It's okay as she don't know~_" tukas Kitka ceria, lalu berusaha mendekati Skipper lagi. Skipper hanya bisa mundur selangkah. Melihat Skipper yang (dianggapnya) malu-malu, Kitka jadi ikut maju selangkah.

"_Please,_ Skipper, _just admit it. You still love me, don't you_?"

Kata-kata terakhir Kitka membuat jantung Skipper berhenti berdetak. Kalimat pembantahan yang sebenarnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari mulutnya mendadak ditelannya kembali. Meskipun pria itu sudah punya Marlene, tapi ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Reaksi tubuhnya saat bertemu Kitka bukan reaksi yang biasa keluar saat ia hanya bertemu dengan teman lama. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran Skipper. _Is_..._it_..._love_?

Tidak. Skipper sudah milik Marlene. Milik Marlene seorang. _The one and only_. Skipper juga sangat mencintai Marlene, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi kenapa disaat ia sudah memiliki akhir yang bahagia, perasaan cinta itu dulu masih menghantuinya? Mengapa Kitka, gadis yang sangat dirindukannya sejak dulu baru bisa datang sekarang? Saat ia sudah menemukan gadis yang bisa mengisi hatinya? Saat ia dan Marlene harusnya berakhir seperti kisah-kisah dari negeri dongeng?

Meskipun ia tahu Kitka tak akan pernah memaksa dirinya untuk memilih, tetap saja Skipper jadi dilema. Seharusnya, dalam keadaan seperti ini ia sudah senang setengah mati, bahkan kalau perlu ia yang memeluk gadis itu. Tapi pagi itu ia terlalu _shock_ untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa...

_Hati Skipper sudah terikat diantara dua wanita _

.

"Bagaimana dengan Private? _He used to be your boyfriend, rite_?" kata Skipper berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah Kitka langsung menghilang.

"_I'm not anyone's boyfriend_, _since we were separated 6 years ago_"

"_Don't tell me you were_..." Skipper berusaha mencerna kata-kata dingin Kitka. Kitka mengangguk.

"_Yes, _Skipper..._I've been waiting for you_..._Now that I find you, I won't let you down so easily_..." kata Kitka pelan, kalimat terakhirnya mengutip lagunya Death Cab for Cutie.

Skipper menatap mata gadis yang memiliki warna yang sama dengannya. Sorot mata gadis itu masih sama persis dengan yang Skipper biasa lihat saat dia masih pacaran dulu. Tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali di balik bola matanya yang berwarna _ruby_. Skipper tahu kalau ia juga masih mencintai Kitka, tapi untuk menjalani hubungan seperti dulu itu itu hampir mustahil dilakukan sekarang. Sangat tidak mungkin, malah. Terlalu banyak hati yang akan tersakiti apabila Skipper tetap melakukan itu.

Kitka balik menatap Skipper, berusaha menemukan apa yang terjadi dibalik mata mantan pacarnya. Tapi kalau dilihat dari gerak-gerik Skipper yang gelisah, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau pria itu telah menelan pahitnya buah simalakama. Kitka hanya bisa terdiam saat menunggu keputusan dari pria berambut _raven_ itu. Malam terasa lebih hening dari sebelumnya. Bahkan serangga-serangga malam yang biasanya ribut berkicau saat malam itu juga ikut tegang, menunggu keputusan yang terbaik yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh satu-satunya pemimpin di rumah itu.

"Maaf, Kitka. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir"

Hanya itu kata-kata terbaik yang dikeluarkan oleh Skipper untuk saat ini. Tapi tetap saja, kata-kata itu belum bisa dikatakan sebagai pemecahan masalah yang dialaminya. Dilihatnya air muka Kitka berubah menjadi mendung. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Skipper membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan muka datar. Kitka hanya bisa tertunduk sambil menatap punggung pria itu yang semakin lama semakin jauh darinya.

Skipper menghela napas saat ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Akhirnmya ia bisa sampai ke satu-satunya ruangan yang benar-benar menjadi privasi baginya. Meskipun tak terlalu besar, tapi bagi ukuran cowok kamar itu cukup rapi, menyisakan cukup ruangan yang bisa digunakan apabila teman-temannya yang lain ingin nongkrong di kamarnya. Berbeda sekali dengan kamar Rico yang lebih mirip kamar kos-kosan cowok yang tidak pernah mendapat sentuhan wanita. Alias, sangat berantakan.

Ia berjalan ke arah kasur empuk yang sangat menggoda untuk ditiduri dan mengambil sebuah map yang tersimpan rapi di balik bantalnya. Map yang ia temukan seminggu yang lalu. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya map itu, berharap ada data apapun yang menarik. Beberepa detik kemudian, Skipper mendesah kecewa. Hanya ada selembar foto di dalamnya, tidak ada berkas data, tidak ada keterangan. Mata _ruby_-nya berusaha meneliti foto tadi. Sesosok pria kurus dengan umur sepertinya masih belasan sedang tersenyum di sebelah seorang pria tegap yang usianya mungkin 5 tahun lebih tua dari pria tadi. Keduanya memakai seragam militer. Bedanya, pria tegap tadi memakai beret untuk menyembunyikan sebagian rambut pirang-putihnya, sementara pria kurus tadi membiarkan rambut _raven_nya berkibar ditiup angin. Dari latar belakangnya, foto itu sepertinya diambil di sebuah lapangan di akademi militer. Dahi Skipper berkerut saat melihat ciri-ciri pria kurus tadi. Rambut, mata dan wajahnya sangat familiar. _Is_..._that_..._**me**_?

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: aaah...akhirnya selesai juga! Akhirnya aku bisa membuat chap ini jadi lebih spesial karena adanya pairing baru, Skitka dan Pritka! Woohooo! XD

Oke, kembali ke Author Notes. Dari awal aku menargetkan bisa membuat chap ini jadi lebih bagus daripada chap sebelumnya, mengingat Kitka sudah hadir di chap ini. Ternyata...sumpah stuck banget! Aku hampir-hampir nggak bisa nulis apa-apa saat berhadapan dengan lappie-ku tercinta. Bahkan sampe terlintas di pikiran buat nulis chap 3 dari awal...untungnya hal itu tidak terjadi u_u. Kalo enggak, mungkin aku bisa nyesel tujuh turunan kali, hehe. Sorry banget untuk semua Kitka FC kalo aku membuat dia jadi rada mesum disini... . maklum dia udah bertahun-tahun tinggal di London, jadi wajar aja kalau dia sedikit-banyak terpengaruh liberalisme-nya Barat. Hohoho. Kalau ada yang nggak suka sama adegan romance disini (untungnya aku nggak ngelanjutin perbuatan Kitka tadi. Coba kalo engga...waah mungkin aku bisa diprotes sama para readers karena mengganti rate T mnjadi M...huakakaka) bisa di-skip bacanya, kalo perlu jangan baca chap ini. Loncat aja ke chap berikutnya. Tapi resiko ditanggung penumpang lho, kalo seandainya nanti ditengah-tengah jalan jadi bingung. Ini Michelle maksudnya apaan sih? Kok tiba-tiba si Kitka jadi gini? Trus knapa Skipper jadi kayak gitu? Gitu...jadi tetep wajib hukumnya buat Read&Review! #maksa

**P.S**: maaf banget aku belom bisa mbales review anon di chap 2...huhuhu ;_; dan aku juga nggak nulis 'Special Thanks' seperti biasa. Abis aku ngupdate-nye keburu-buru sih...jadi nggak sempet edit ulang. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku bakal mbales semua review di akhir chap, termasuk anon sekalipun :)

**AngelaBlue**: makasih banyak liv XD. Iya, disini Kitka jadi antagonis. Bakalan banyak skitka kok, tenang aja. Tapi gomeen...mskipun endingnya bukan pritka, smoga aja lo ttep suka :D

Waah...maaf sekali anda kurang beruntung buat jdi pertamax ^^ makasih, ini baru pertamakali buat adegan pembunuhan lho! Gak nyangka banyak yg suka juga :D. Makasih banyak sarangnya =D. Btw, gore itu apaan sih? Bukannya gore itu kayak ayam gore, pisang gore, bebek gore... #garing

**NakamaLuna**: waah makasih banyak luna-senpai atas kritiknya XD. Sadly, RedFalcon itu cewek. Yaps, sudah tau kan dari situ? ;). Kalo soal Private...uhm...aku sengaja mbuat dia rada emosian dsini, soalnya kan dia masih remaja umur 18 taun yg masih labil =). Pas Private jatuh cinta itu...yah emang aku dapet inspirasi dari situ. Iklan kopi itu kan? Hehe. Dan semua orang juga pastu setuju kalo wajah Private itu bisa membingungkan orang" straight & hombreng...wakakaka :p. Oh iya, Prosper & Scipio itu apaan sih?

**Private2Kowalski**: makasi banyak ben XD. Wait, epic? Fic kayak gini kamu bilang epic? Nggak salah tuh? Hehehe. Yaps, tebakan anda benar sekali :D. Umur Private cuma lebih muda 2 taun dari RedFalcon

Masa sih pembunuhannya sadis? Masih sadisan pschyo kalee...kan kalo pschyo kan disiksa dulu baru dibunuh, wkwk. Dan...makasih kalo kamu udah mudeng sama chap ini =D

**nabilaanjani890**: makasih makasih XD. Padahal ini bukan genre humor lho ^^. Kok belom mbuat fic nih? Hehe ^^v

**mac skipper**: makasih makasih XD. Banyak sih iya, tapi 2 fic pertama payah semua! Huhuhuh T_T kamu nggak suka fic romance? Ati-ati loh bakal banyak romance disini...smoga kuat mbacanya dan amal ibadahmu diterima Tuhan YME... #ngelantur

another thanks karena kmu udah ngerti jalan ceritanya :D. Tentang 'pria' itu, kamu pasti tahu sendiri laah, hihi ^^

**Kitka Kowalski**: makasih banyak XD. Waah ternyata banyak yang suka yah sama adegan Private jatuh cinta? Wkwk w. Skipper...yah...meskipun orangnya rada serius, tapi kalo ketawa (yg sudah dipastikan jarang sekali) banter banget! Hehe ^^

Tentang tebakan anda yg siapa itu Red Falcon...umh...semua sudah dijawab di chap ini! Thanks for liking this chap! *sweatdropped*. Mentang-mentang Kowalski FC, seneng banget deh kalo tokoh kesayangannya lulusan oxford :p

Oh iya...khusus ucapan terima kasih kali ini, kupersembahkan untuk **AngelaBlue**. Makasih banget ya dahling...saran lo sangat membantu banget dalam proses pembuatan chap ini!


	4. Troublesome Girl

_Siapa pria yang ada di sebelahku_? _Apa dulu aku pernah masuk akademi militer_? Berjuta pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Skipper, membuat pria itu jadi sakit kepala. Matanya berkunang-kunang, sama seperti apa yang dialaminya seminggu lalu. Berusaha untuk mengacuhkan rasa sakitnya, Skipper memperhatikan foto tadi dengan lebih teliti. Sayangnya, meskipun foto itu sudah dilihat, diraba dan diterawang, tidak ada yang terjadi. Satu-satunya yang ia tahu hanyalah foto itu diambil di Denmark, Januari 2001. Dengan informasi yang sedikit tadi, Skipper hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia dulunya (mungkin) pernah masuk akademi militer di Denmark. _Tapi masalahnya, siapa pria yang ada di sebelah(ku)_?

**Love You For Eternity**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, rated T, AU, too much romance, action fail, bad angst, gaje, alay, typo, abal, etc. got any comments/critic/suggestion? just press 'review' button & write it down! I will reply it asap :)

**A/N**: this is a sequel from 'True Love Never Dies'

**Chapter 4**

**Troublesome Girl**

"Hei, kalian tahu nggak tempat apa yang bagus di dekat sini? Gue pengen jalan-jalan nih...udah lama gue nggak keliling Jakarta" celetuk seorang gadis berambut merah dari dalam dapur. Keempat pria + satu wanita itu otomatis menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Kitka yang baru sadar kalau dia menjadi pusat perhatian jadi bingung sendiri.

"Eehh...emang pertanyaan gue salah ya?"

Skipper sebenarnya sudah mau membuka mulutnya, tapi diurungkannya niat itu. Ia tak ingin ekspresi wajahnya yang kurang tidur karena masalah yang menimpanya itu terlihat di hadapan perempuan itu. Skipper melirik ke arah Kowalski, maksudnya supaya pria yang rambutnya mirip tokoh utama dari buku J.K Rowling saja yang menjawabnya.

"Euh...anu...Kitka...kita bisa saja membawamu berjalan-jalan, tapi...kami lagi banyak order minggu ini. Sekarang ini saja kita sudah mau berangkat untuk ketemu klien" Kowalski berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat agar Kitka tidak mengetahui pekerjaan mereka. Lagipula, pria bermata _emerald_ itu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Skipper, kan, biasa memanggil targetnya sebagai 'klien'.

"Oh...begitu" Kitka hanya bisa memandang wortel yang barusan dipotongnya dengan kecewa. Semenjak gadis itu datang ke rumah, Private jadi mengajak (baca: memaksa) Kitka ikut membantu di dapur. Dengan alasan agar bisa mengajari Kitka memasak (padahal Kitka selalu memasak sendiri makanannya saat kuliah di London), Private memperlihatkan keahliannya dalam hal masak-memasak. Kitka hanya bisa pasrah saat Private mengajarinya memotong-motong daging atau menumis sayur, karena hanya dengan ini Private bisa bebas menggenggam tangan Kitka yang halus. Meskipun Kitka malas sekali berhadapan dengan pria _blonde_ itu, harus diakui kemampuan Private memang setara dengan _chef_ di hotel bintang lima. Sayuran yang tertidur lemas di atas talenan dipotong-potong rapi dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu ia memasukkan semua isinya ke dalam wajan. Berkali-kali api menyambar-nyambar dari dalam wajan, menandakan hanya orang-orang yang sudah berpengalaman yang bisa melakukan hal itu.

Melihat sorot mata Kitka yang semakin tertarik, Private tersenyum meremehkan dan kembali berkonsentrasi ke masakannya. Ia melempar-lempar isi masakan itu ke udara tanpa ada yang jatuh sedikitpun. Sembari memegang wajan, tangan kanannya meraih tumpukan piring dan diletakannya secara berurutan sepanjang lengan kanannya. Setelah masakan itu jadi, Private menuangkan isinya dari wajan ke piring-piring yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari lengannya meskipun posisinya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Kitka terpukau melihat penampilan Private yang mirip dengan salah satu _chef_ terkenal di salah satu acara masak-memasak di televisi swasta.

"_Wow_..._how did you do that_?" kata Kitka sambil memberikan _applause_ yang panjang setelah Private membagikan semua piring itu ke teman-temannya. Pria bermata _sapphire_ itu tersenyum puas melihat _crush_-nya mengakui kemampuannya.

"Dulu aku belajar di Sensei. Kirain dia cuma pintar kung fu, ternyata dia juga jago masak. Ya sudah, jadilah aku sekarang"

"Kok lo nggak kerja jadi _chef_ saja sih? Gue yakin dengan kemampuan lo itu, pasti banyak resto atau hotel yang ngerebutin elo"

"Kitka...kalau aku jadi _chef_ terkenal, pasti aku nggak bakal bisa ketemu sama Skipper dan yang lainnya. Dan tentu saja aku nggak bakal ketemu kamu" kata Private lagi, mencoba merayu gadis yang warna _iris_nya mirip dengan Skipper. Kitka hanya (pura-pura) tersenyum malu-malu, membuat Private semakin melayang.

.

"Kalau kita sih, udah bosen lihat gaya masak yang kayak gitu" celetuk Kowalski yang barusan masuk dari dapur untuk mengembalikan piring-piring kotor bekas sarapan. Rico mengekor di belakangnya. Melihat kesempatan tadi, Kitka yang sudah bosan setengah mati cepat-cepat keluar dari dapur. Tentu saja setelah ia memberikan senyuman singkat untuk pria bermata _sapphire_ tadi. Private hanya terpana melihat senyuman Kitka sampai perempuan itu benar-benar menjauh dari pandangannya, tapi itu hanya sementara. Setelah itu Ia memelototi Kowalski dengan kesal.

"_Bro_! _You're ruining the mood here_! Hancur sudah rencanaku!" desis Private kesal. Sudah dua kali Kowalski merusak suasana antara dirinya dan Kitka, padahal ia masih mau berlama-lama dengan gadis berambut merah tadi. Kowalski hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah Private yang imut menjadi semakin imut ketika marah-marah.

"_Relax, Blondie_. Abis aku nggak pernah ngeliat kamu bareng sama cewek sampai seserius ini" kata Kowalski sambil mencuci tumpukan piring kotor yang dibawanya tadi. Rico yang bertugas untuk mengembalikan piring-piring itu ke rak hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Yee...dasar! Emang aku playboy, apa?"

"Nggak sih, tapi _man-whore_" kali ini yang menyahut adalah Rico. Kowalski menjentikkan tangan tanda setuju, karena Private sudah biasa pacaran dengan perempuan dalam berbagai macam bentuk dan usia. Setiap hari adaaaa...saja cewek baru yang digandengnya. Apalagi kalau ketiga temannya mengajaknya ke mall untuk nongkrong dan sejenisnya, pasti satu-satunya yang membawa pasangan kesitu hanya Private. Skipper pas itu masih belum pacaran dengan Marlene, dan Kowalski..._only heaven knows_ kenapa sampai detik ini Private belum melihat dia bersama dengan cewek. Padahal tampangnya tidak terlalu buruk kok. Rambutnya yang hitam gondrong dan berantakan itu mengingatkan Private dengan rocker terkenal. Kacamata persegi yang membingkai mata _emerald_-nya itu membuat ia jadi lebih mirip cowok-cowok Korea. Tak ada yang mengira kalau ia adalah ilmuwan jenius yang pernah bekerja di Moskow.

Sementara Rico, meskipun penampilannya bahkan lebih _up-to-date_ daripada ketiga temannya, semua orang juga maklum kalau tidak ada gadis yang mau mendekatinya. Oh, memang ada beberapa, tapi sebelum gadis-gadis itu mengetahui jatidiri Rico yang sebenarnya. Rambutnya yang dimodel _mohawk_ dengan aksen _highlight navy blue_ dan poni samping membuat Rico tak kalah ganteng dari cowok-cowok Jepang yang biasa nongkrong di Harajuku atau Shibuya. Apalagi ia punya tubuh tinggi dan kekar, semakin menambah nilai plus dari cowok itu. Meskipun Skipper juga sama-sama berotot, tapi Rico sedikit lebih tinggi daripada pria berambut _raven_ itu.

Masalahnya, dua cowok yang _single-and-avaible_ ini selalu bersama-sama dan bersahabat erat. Dimana ada Kowalski, disitu ada Rico. Apalagi Rico yang sukanya bicara pendek-pendek, membuat Kowalski harus berada di sampingnya untuk menjelaskan maksud sahabatnya itu. Rico juga banyak membantu untuk mencoba penemuan baru Kowalski, terutama yang berhubungan dengan senjata api atau ledakan. Dengan status mereka yang jomblo abadi, Skipper dan Private curiga kalau Rico dan Kowalski ini ada 'main' di belakang, alias hombreng alias homo, hehehe.

.

"Masih mending _whore_ daripada kalian, _you gay_! Pantesan aja nggak laku-laku!" balas Private tak kalah sengit, lalu meninggalkan pasangan corethomocoret itu di dapur sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras.

* * *

><p>"Aku berangkat dulu ya Marlene, ntar kita pulang sore kok" kata Skipper sambil mencium tangan Marlene. Marlene hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan pacarnya masuk ke mobil van bersama ketiga temannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, van putih itu melaju, meninggalkan sisa-sisa karbon dioksida ke udara. Marlene menghela napas setelah ia masuk ke dalam rumah, tak menyangka kalau hari ini ia akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya di rumah bersama gadis berambut merah itu. Bukannya ia cemburu atau apa, tapi mengingat kejadian yang kemarin itu masih membuat Marlene tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan Kitka. Apalagi ia sering memergoki Kitka saling curi-curi pandang ke arah Skipper. <em>Dasar cewek ganjen<em>! _Udah tahu Skipper punyaku tapi masih aja kamu embat_! batin Marlene kesal.

"Hai, Marleneee~~~ lo nggak kerja hari ini?" tanya Kitka riang sambil meluruskan kakinya yang jenjang diatas sofa. Sebuah majalah mode terbuka di pangkuannya. Marlene hanya melengos mendengar sapaan Kitka yang lebih mirip cari muka daripada benar-benar ingin tulus berteman dengannya. Ia duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari Kitka dan menyalakan laptopnya. Setelah tersambung dengan internet, Marlene langsung sign in ke Yahoo untuk mengecek pekerjaannya. Ia sengaja cuti hari ini agar ia bisa menjaga rumahnya dari perempuan itu. Tapi Kitka tidak perlu mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Nggak ah, males"

"Emang lo kerja apa?"

"Editor majalah Galz"

"Galz?" Kening Kitka berkerut, berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. "Oh, majalah Galz itu? Kalau nggak salah gue pernah jadi model buat cover _Valentine's Day_ pas waktu itu"

Jleb. Kata-kata yang disampaikan dengan nada ringan itu menghunjam jantung Marlene dengan telak. Model. Kitka. Itu. Model. Model yang sering menghiasi cover majalah dan suka wira-wiri diatas _runway_. Putih, tinggi, ramping, cantik, dan memiliki _sex appeal_ yang tinggi. _Almost goddes-like_. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya. Meskipun berat mengakuinya, tapi Marlene mafhum kalau tidak ada cowok normal yang bisa menolak pesona Kitka.

_Tapi bukan berarti Skipper bisa kau miliki, _you bitch!

"Mar? Marlene? Kok lo ngelamun sih?" Suara Kitka membuyarkan lamunan Marlene. Buru-buru gadis _brunette_ itu mencari alasan yang tepat sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Hehe, enggak kok. Cuma kaget aja, abis lo kan sering banget muncul di pameran desainer. Nggak nyangka kalau ketemu disini"

"Haha, makasih. Oiya, apa bener kalau lo pacarnya Skipper"

"Iya. Emang kenapa?" Marlene mulai mencurigai arah pembicaraan Kitka. Ia berusaha agar emosinya tidak terlalu kentara saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Enggak kok, cuma tanya aja. Abis dulu kan aku temennya selama SMA"

"Oh, gitu. Emang Skipper orangnya kayak gimana sih?"

"Yaa...gitu deh. Sudah berubah banyak dari yang dulu" kata Kitka pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seperti orang yang sedang berdukacita. Melihat perubahan sikap Kitka yang mendadak ini, Marlene jadi meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Berubah? Berubah jadi apa?"

"Jadi ganteng! Hwahahahahah!" Kitka tertawa melihat wajah Marlene yang jadi manyun karena dikerjain. "Enggak kok. Yah, memang sih tambah ganteng, tapi wajar kan? Gue sudah bertahun-tahun nggak ketemu dia, jadi wajar saja kalau gue pangling gini. Satu-satunya yang gue inget hanya warna irisnya, sama kayak punya gue" Kitka menunjuk ke arah bola matanya. Benar juga, warna mata Kitka juga sama dengan warna rambutnya, sama-sama merah.

"Kalau aku sih, rambut dan mataku sama-sama coklat"

Kitka tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Marlene barusan. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan _hoodies_ tanpa lengan dan hot pants membuat Marlene semakin _envy_. Rambut sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang ada di depannya, menatap kolam ikan yang ada di taman.

"Jadi...sekarang lo tahu kan, Marlene, kenapa gue memeluk Skipper kemarin?" kata Kitka santai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari arah jendela. Marlene yang bingung dengan perubahan topik pembicaraan yang mendadak ini jadi garuk-garuk kepala.

"Maksudmu apa sih, Ka?"

"Lo nggak usah pura-pura nggak tahu gitu deh di depan gue, mumpung nggak ada orang lain disini"

"Kamu itu ngomong apaan sih Ka? Sumpah aku nggak ngerti" kata Marlene kebingungan sambil mendekati Kitka. Saat tangannya hampir menyentuh bahu Kitka, gadis bermata _ruby_ itu berbalik dan menatap Marlene tajam dan penuh dengan aura kematian. Tangannya memegang sebuah pistol semiotomatis yang diarahkan ke dahinya. Marlene yang terkejut dengan sikap Kitka yang berubah menjadi mengerikan itu mundur selangkah, takut kalau sampai peluru yang ada di pistol itu menembus tubuhnya.

"Kit...Kitka...kamu...kkkenapa kau bawa pistol itu?"

Kitka hanya tersenyum sinis melihat tubuh Marlene yang bergetar. Itu mengingatkan dia dengan korban-korbannya sebelum mereka meregang nyawa_. _Hampir saja ia menarik pelatuk itu kalau ia tidak ingat siapa orang yang ada di depannya.

_Tidak...dia bukan korbanku. Dia adalah asetku yang sangat berharga. Dia adalah pion penting untuk menghancurkan benteng sang Raja._

"Lo pasti tahu, Marlene...apa lo nggak mbaca berita tentang pembunuhan berantai itu?" kata Kitka lagi. Wajah Marlene memucat saat ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata gadis berambut merah itu. Pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu itu...adalah...

"Ja-jadi...kau..."

"Yap. Gue yang melukis simbol burung elang dengan darah di sebelah korban-korban itu~~" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis seperti anak kecil yang mendapat 'mainan' baru. "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah...Red Falcon. Hidupmu sekarang ditanganku"

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Pertama, aku mau minta maaf buat semua readers yang sudah pernah membaca fic TLND. Gomenasai, minna-san...DDX soalnya di TLND aku ngegambarin Kowalski sebagai cowok yg rambutnya hitam dan matanya juga hitam onxy (keterangan lebih lanjut bisa dilihat di chapter 1 dan 6). Ternyata...setelah dipikir-pikir...Kowalski nggak cocok kalau matanya item TAT. Jadi di fic ini Kowalski bermata **emerald**, bukan onyx. Rico aja yang matanya onyx.

Trus, aku juga kesusahan nih, mbuat angst-nya. Stelah aku baca ulang, kok rasanya kurang greget ya? Hadeeh...padahal ini mbuatnya sampe jauh-jauh ke puncak mbuat dapetin inspirasi loh! (padahal sih, sebenernya emang lagi ada kumpul-kumpul keluarga besar aja disana). About Kitka...uhm...maaf kalo aku sudah membongkar identitasnya di chap ini! I really can't help it T_T. Rencananya sih aku bakalan mbongkar identitasnya di sekitar chap 4 atau 5, tapi akhirnya aku nggak tahan juga...sorry sorry sorry Kitka FC!

Bai de wei, disini juga lebih banyak deskripsi yah daripada percakapan? Hehehe. Soalnya pas mbuat ini lagi kebawa perasaan, jadi nggak nyadar pas udah jadi. Tapi gapapa lah, ntar bakalan banyak percakapan kok di chap berikutnya. Keep waiting aja, hehehe.

_okee, now it's time to reply the review~ XD_

**Lianda Alshiraz**: makasih makasih hun XD. iya, ini udah diapdet ^^. chap 5? menyusul yah...nunggu repiu dulu :)

**nabila nax al-vhat 4ks**: sudah~ :D

**Private2Kowalski**: gapapa, aku maklum kok :). pake panci? boleh juga...ntar aku bilangin ke skipper, siap-siap mbawa persediaan perban lebih banyak kalo kitka ngamuk lagi :p. oke ben, ini sudah apdet =)

**Kitka Kowalski**: tenkyu tenkyu =D

.

banyak-banyaklah memberi repiu agar mempercepat apdetan!

*poof*


	5. Love Game

Kitka's POV

"Kalau aku sih, rambut dan mataku sama-sama coklat"

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Marlene barusan. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis _brunette_ itu terdengar tulus, seolah ia benar-benar menganggap kalau aku ini temannya. Aku langsung berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah taman dengan posisi membelakangi Marlene. Diam-diam aku memasukkan tanganku kedalam saku _hoodie_ yang kukenakan.

_Maafkan aku, Marlene...kau memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku, dan hanya kau yang bisa memberikannya padaku! _

"Jadi...sekarang lo tahu kan, Marlene, kenapa gue memeluk Skipper kemarin?" kataku santai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari arah jendela. Perlahan-lahan tanganku meraba sebuah benda yang tersembunyi dibalik sakuku, memastikan benda tersebut masih aman di tempatnya. Sebuah benda yang sudah menjadi bagian dalam tubuhku, dan menjadi benda yang wajib dibawa oleh orang-orang sepertiku.

"Maksudmu apa sih, Ka?"

"Lo nggak usah pura-pura nggak tahu gitu deh di depan gue, mumpung nggak ada orang lain disini"

"Kamu itu ngomong apaan sih Ka? Sumpah aku nggak ngerti"

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Marlene semakin mendekat ke arahku. Aku menggenggam benda itu erat-erat, tak sabar untuk segera mengeluarkannya. Saat tangannya menyentuh bahuku, secara refleks aku mengeluarkan sebuah pistol semi-otomatis yang sudah kusiapkan dari tadi dan mengarahkannya ke dahi Marlene. Gadis itu langsung mundur selangkah, sorot matanya menandakan terkejut dengan perlakuanku barusan.

"Kit...Kitka...kamu...kkkenapa kau bawa pistol itu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis melihat tubuh Marlene yang bergetar. Senyum yang sama yang biasa kuberikan untuk korban-korbanku sebelum aku mencabut nyawa mereka. Tapi...untuk kali ini, aku membuat sedikit perkecualian. Gadis itu terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh, meskipun tanganku sudah gatal ingin melakukannya.

_...Karena dia adalah pion penting untuk menghancurkan benteng sang Raja. _

"Lo pasti tahu, Marlene...apa lo nggak mbaca berita tentang pembunuhan berantai itu?" kataku lagi. Wajah Marlene memucat saat ia berusaha mencerna kata-kataku barusan.

"Ja-jadi...kau..."

"Yap. Gue yang melukis simbol burung elang dengan darah di sebelah korban-korban itu~~" ujarku sambil tersenyum manis seperti anak kecil yang mendapat 'mainan' baru. Faktanya, aku memang tak pernah bermain-main dengan korbanku, karena tuntutan pekerjaan membuatku tak sempat melakukannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah...Red Falcon. Hidupmu sekarang ditanganku"

**Love You For Eternity**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, rated T, AU, too much romance, action fail, bad angst, gaje, alay, typo, abal, etc. got any comments/critic/suggestion? just press 'review' button & write it down! I will reply it asap :)

**A/N**: this is a sequel from 'True Love Never Dies'

**Chapter 5**

**Love Game**

Normal POV

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Marlene lagi, semakin ketakutan saat tahu kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan Red Falcon, mesin penjagal yang sedang diburu-buru polisi karena meneruskan kasus pembunuhan berantai lima tahun yang lalu.

"Marlene...Marlene" Red Falcon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Marlene barusan. Senyum psikopat masih terukir di wajahnya. "Aku datang kesini bukan untuk membunuhmu, kau tahu. Aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang kau punya, dan kau harus memberikannya padaku. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau memberikannya, jangan salahkan aku kalau isi otakmu berhamburan sekarang juga"

"'Sesuatu'? Apa itu?" tanya Marlene setengah berbisik saking takutnya. Di tahap ini, ia sudah tak peduli dengan harta, rumah, mobil, atau apapun yang dimiliknya Baginya, prioritas utama tentu saja nyawanya sendiri. Marlene sudah menyiapkan kata-kata 'iya', apapun benda yang nantinya disebutkan oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin itu.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, 'seseorang'. Seseorang yang kau dan aku cintai"

Hati Marlene seolah berhenti berdetak saat ia menangkap kata-kata Red Falcon. Jadi benar kecurigaannya terhadap Kitka selama ini. Dia benar-benar mengincar Skipper, dan sekarang ia menggunakan cara yang licik! batin Marlene geram. Ia menelan kata-kata 'iya' yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu untuk dikeluarkan. Tak mungkin Marlene mau melepaskan pria yang sudah jadi pacarnya itu, walaupun diancam dengan pistol sekalipun. _Back off, bitch! He's MINE_!

Melihat Marlene yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa, bahkan tatapannya cenderung menantang balik Red Falcon. Pembunuh itu lalu berjalan pelan mengelilingi Marlene, pistolnya tetap diarahkan ke kepala gadis bermata _hazel_ itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja" kata Red ringan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Marlene, pistolnya ditekankan ke pinggang gadis itu. "Kau tahu, aku bukan hanya sekedar teman SMA-nya Skipper. Aku adalah **mantan**nya, sampai aku disuruh kuliah di London. Aku sudah tiga tahun bersamanya, jadi aku tahu borok apa saja yang dia tutupi selama ini. Aku tak mengira kalau ia sampai melakukan hal sebusuk itu dan menyembunyikannya di depan teman-temannya, bahkan pacarnya sendiri"

Kalimat Red barusan berhasil menggoyahkan keyakinan Marlene terhadap Skipper. Dilihatnya tubuh Marlene bergetar, selain karena ketakutan dengan pistol yang sudah bersiap untuk memuntahkan peluru di pinggangnya, juga ketakutan kalau semua yang dikatakan Red itu benar. Tapi Marlene berusaha untuk tetap pura-pura tenang.

"Jangan coba-coba membodohiku dengan kata-katamu yang palsu. Skipper tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu. Dia adalah pria terbaik yang pernah kukenal"

"Jangan terlalu naif, Marlene. Apa kau tahu seperti apa Skipper sebenarnya, sebelum dia berkenalan denganmu? Tidak, kan? Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya saja. Kehidupan Skipper itu sekelam rambut _raven_nya, kalau kau mau tahu. Apa selama ini kau tidak penasaran dengan sikap Skipper yang berubah semenjak kasus pembunuhan berantai akhir-akhir ini?"

"Skipper...Skipper ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan itu?" tanya Marlene. Di sisi lain ia penasaran, tapi di sisi satunya Marlene ketakutan kalau Skipper ternyata tidak sebaik yang dikira. Skipper...apa dia penjahat? Apa agen rahasia sebaik dia adalah orang yang berhubungan dengan para pembunuh? Atau mungkin...Skipper-lah sang pembunuh lima tahun yang lalu itu?

"Secara teknis tidak, karena aku yang melakukan pembunuhan berantai yang sekarang" sahut Red, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Marlene. "Tapi...lain ceritanya kalau kasus pembunuhan yang kau tanyakan itu adalah kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Saat pembunuh itu meninggalkan torehan berbentuk ikan di tubuh korbannya. Saat adik Skipper juga meninggal karena pelaku salah mengira sebagai korban. Saat Skipper harus dirawat di rumah sakit setelah kejadian itu. Dia sudah cerita padamu, kan?"

Marlene mengangguk lemah. Hanya itu satu-satunya cerita Skipper tentang masa lalunya. Bahkan kalau Red tidak melakukan pembunuhan berantai itu, Marlene tidak akan tahu kalau Skipper punya adik. Meskipun pria itu sudah jadi pacarnya, Skipper tetap tertutup dan tidak pernah membicarakan apapun tentang keluarganya, teman-temannya, atau mungkin masa kecilnya. Sama sekali. Pernah sekali-dua kali Marlene memancing agar Skipper mau bicara, namun selalu dijawab dengan gumaman. Sekarang baru ia sadari kalau sikap Skipper selama ini telah menjadi dilema untuknya. Sekarang siapa yang harus dia percayai? Skipper yang notabene adalah pacarnya tapi sikapnya tidak menyakinkan itu, atau Kitka yang baru dikenalnya tapi mengaku kalau dia adalah mantan Skipper? Kitka yang ada di depannya sekarang telah menjelma sebagai pembunuh bertangan dingin, Red Falcon?

"Tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa kan, tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum pembunuhan itu? Itu karena Skipper pernah terlibat di dalamnya. Dia tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan lima tahun yang lalu. Oh, mungkin bukan sekedar tahu, tapi Skipper sangat mengenalinya. Cuma dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya pada kalian"

Red tersenyum puas bisa 'menggoda' korbannya. Dilihatnya Marlene yang masih tampak gemetaran hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, berusaha mengontrol emosi di wajahnya. Red Falcon membisikkan satu kalimat terakhir "Jadi, kalau kau mau tahu siapa Skipper sebenarnya, dan apa saja yang dilakukannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini, pastikan kalau kau tidak mendekatinya dalam beberapa hari. Aku benci persaingan, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Red Falcon melenggang dengan santai sambil kembali memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam saku, meninggalkan Marlene yang masih mematung sendirian disana.

_Mission no. 1: accomplished_

* * *

><p>Seharian ini Marlene diam saja, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu bawel bin cerewet. Ini tentu aja membuat teman-temannya heran.<p>

"Marlene? Marlene? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Private keheranan saat Marlene bengong saat ditanyai pendapatnya mengenai kasus yang barusan dibicarakan. Marlene menggeleng.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Rico.

"Nggak"

"Beneran? Dari tadi kamu nggak fokus sama apa yang kita bicarain. Trus pandanganmu juga mengawang-awang. Kamu yang biasanya aktif jadi diem kayak gini. Malah tadi kamu bengong pas ditanyain" kata Kowalski sambil memberikan analisisnya–seperti biasa.

"Kamu lagi nggak mikirin sesuatu, kan?" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut. Marlene menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Seorang pria bermata _ruby_ sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Hampir saja Marlene menjawab pertanyaan pacarnya kalau ia tidak melihat siapa gadis yang sedang bergelayut di lengan Skipper dengan 'sok' mesra.

Kitka

.

"Eh...e-enggak kok. _Thanks_ udah merhatiin aku" Marlene buru-buru menepis tangan Skipper dari kepalanya. Dilihatnya mata _ruby_ Kitka memberikan pandangan tajam menusuk untuk dirinya. Marlene tak bisa membalasnya, selain ada Skipper di sampingnya, ia teringat 'perjanjian'nya dengan Kitka semalam. Gadis dengan rambut secoklat kayu manis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Lho, kamu mau ke mana?"

"Tidur. Aku capek"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sh*t! Damn! F**k! Bitch! A**hole!" Berkali-kali Marlene meneriakkan kata-kata kotor itu seperti merapalkan rumus. Bulir-bulir air matanya berkali-kali menetes, membuat _bedcover_-nya jadi seperti peta Indonesia karena saking banyaknya pulau yang terbentuk. Sesekali terdengar suara sesenggukan yang timbul-tenggelam dari bibir gadis itu. Tentu saja karena Marlene menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal agar suaranya tidak terlalu kentara dari luar. Rambutnya yang sewarna kayu itu dibiarkannya awut-awutan, senada dengan mukanya. Ia benar-benar geram dengan si licik berambut merah yang sudah mengacak-acak hubungannya dengan Skipper. Parahnya lagi, sang tokoh antagonis itu bukan cewek SMA yang biasanya mengunci cewek lain yang dianggap menganggu hubungan dengan cowoknya di kamar mandi, seperti yang biasa muncul di sinetron-sinetron Indonesia. Si jalang sialan itu adalah pembunuh bayaran –_I repeat_, PEMBUNUH BAYARAN. Bukan tidak mungkin nasib Marlene akan berakhir dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya dan namanya muncul di _headline_ koran dengan ketikan _capslock_ besar-besar.

Tapi sedikit banyak Marlene penasaran dengan penawaran Red–maksudnya–Kitka kemarin. Dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui masa lalu Skipper, dan hanya Kitka satu-satunya jalan menuju itu. Jadi sebenarnya Marlene menjauhi Skipper karena dua alasan: untuk mengetahui apa hubungan Skipper dengan kasus pembunuhan lima tahun yang lalu, dan mencegah dirinya mati konyol hanya gara-gara _women rivalry_. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, justru Kitka-lah yang konyol. _Masak sih hanya sebiji cowok aja mesti ngancem pake pistol_? _Memangnya nggak ada cowok lain apa_? batin Marlene tak habis pikir. Sudah cukup berat perjuangannya untuk mendapat tempat di hati pria berambut _raven_ yang terkenal dingin itu, dan sekarang ada satu gadis yang berusaha merebut pria itu darinya? _No_ _frickin' way_! Apalagi Kitka bilang kalau dia itu adalah mantannya pas dulu SMA–_oh come on_, semua orang juga tahu kalau Skipper itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta–membuat perkataan gadis berambut merah itu semakin mustahil untuk dinalar. Apa dulu Skipper tak sedingin sekarang, sampai-sampai cewek ganjen bin kegatelan macam Kitka itu bisa menjadi pacarnya?

"Anj**g! Jan**k!" Sekarang Marlene berubah haluan, dari yang awalnya hanya misah-misuh ala anak _African-American_ menjadi anak Jawa Timuran. Isi kebun binatang pun tak luput menjadi bahan umpatannya. Semuanya ditujukan ke model internasional yang 'bergelar'pembunuh bayaran itu, Kitka a.k.a Red Falcon. Meskipun cara yang dipilih gadis bermata _hazel_ untuk melampiaskan kemarahan dan kesedihan itu sangat tidak elit bagi seorang wanita–mengumpat–tapi harus diakui kalau cara itu membuat Marlene sedikit tenang. Yah...setidaknya ia masih bisa mengata-ngatai si Falcon itu tanpa ketahuan. Berkali-kali ia memukul-mukulkan bantalnya ke guling yang tergeletak lemas di depannya, seolah-olah kalau yang dipukulnya itu adalah Kitka. Apalagi didukung dengan sarung gulingnya yang berwarna merah mencolok, semakin menambah kebencian Marlene terhadap gadis bermata _ruby_ itu. Emosinya yang memuncak sekarang mengalir ke kedua tangannya, memberikan energi baru untuk membanting bantalnya semakin keras. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Pukulannya semakin lama semakin ganas. Marlene sudah mengangkat bantalnya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk memukul gulingnya. Tapi entah kenapa, kedua tangannya tetap menggantung di udara, seolah-olah ada kekuatan yang menahannya untuk tidak melakukan itu. Sejurus kemudian, punggungnya bergetar hebat. Ia menatap sarung guling yang hampir terlepas dari isinya itu dengan mata _hazel_nya yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

_Warna mata wanita yang dibencinya itu sama persis dengan warna mata pria yang sangat dicintainya... _

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: meh, I lost my writing skill in here. Gue kembali ke kebiasaan gue yang dulu, nulis dengan kata-kata yang diulang. Ide sih tetep ada, tapi cara menyampaikannya itu loh...bikin saia sampe menggoyang-goyangkan laptop sambil berteriak keras-keras 'TUHAAAN...KENAPA TULISANKU JADI JELEK DISINIIIIIII?' #caps jebol

FYI, aku nulis teaser (bener ga sih kalo cerita singkat yang sebelum judul+warning itu namanya teaser?) chap ini pas aku lagi mbaca novel action/angst yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi, makanya hasilnya asal-asalan. Dan yang paling parah itu pas di adegan Marlene ngamuk sendiri di kamar. Rencananya gue mau mbuat angst, eehh...kenapa jadi humor gini? Eww...nggak banget deh. Padahal dari kemaren aku udah mbolak-balik halaman novel ato printscreen-an fic dewa, menelusuri setiap kata yang dipake, dan menganalisis isi cerita itu. Tapi pas dibandingin sama fic gue...beeh...kayak langit dan bumi! Gue sampe bingung, apanya yang harus diganti ato ditambahin? Ini mah harus diganti semua! Tpi untungnya inspirasi gue dateng disaat" kritis kayak gini, jadi gue nggak perlu ganti semua *hela napas*

Trus...tentang ending chap ini yang rada aneh, jujur gue juga kaget sendiri. Perasaan gue nggak rencanain mau ending kayak gini deh... =,=" tapi mau gimana lagi, udah terlanjur jadi. Dan gue lumayan sayang sama diksinya, jadi ggp lah. Maklum author galau! ^^

Oke, mungkin terlalu banyak curcol. Tapi gue ngerjain ini ditengah" PR liburan yang menumpuk untuk dikumpulkan besok! Mana pelajaran mipa lgi! Rasanya gue kayak menggali lubang kubur gue sendiri -_-"

_saatnya membalas repiu~ :D_

**nabila nax al-vhat 4ks**: haha, kowalski kan masi jomblo, makanya risih bget kalo liat orang pacaran :p. kayaknya...kitka ga bakalan mbunuh marlene kok (tapi bsa berubah sewaktu", hehe). oke, ini sudah apdet XD

**Lianda Alshiraz**: tuuh kan, kmampuan gue mnurun soalnya pas waktu itu ToT. udah kok apdet, smoga yg ini lebih bagus dari biasanya :D. err...maap, yg lagunya lady gaga itu hanya ada di chap ini & chap 6. Pas itu aku mau pake judul ini buat chap 4, tpi ga jdi ^^

**Private2Kowalski**: haha, makasi bnyak kritiknya :D sangat membantu sekali :D maklum, pas pelajaran bab tanda baca gue suka mbolos, wkwk (jangan ditiru! sekali lagi, JANGAN DITIRU!). tpi...maap, untuk chap ini, gue blum bsa mbetulin, ga smpet ^^. sudah apdeeet~

**Kitka Kowalski**: akh...kemana saja dirimu selama ini darl? kok baru sekarang ngasi repiu...hehe. gue kan jdi kangen...*lho?*. Oh iya, suka Kitka juga yah? brarti bakal suka chap ini dong XD *ngarep*. memang, hints-nya udah keliatan kan, kalo kowalski itu mirip harry? hehe :D. tapi...bnyak yg pesen Riwalski, brdoa saja saia tdk berubah pikiran utk membuat mreka jdi sho-ai :p. oke, sudah apdet =D

Terakhir, mungkin ada yang tanya kenapa judulnya mirip sama lagunya Lady Gaga? Karena selain liriknya cocok banget buat dipake disini, aku juga suka lagu itu~. Jadi paling mantep mbaca chap ini sambil ndengerin lagunya :D. Happy reading and listening to the music, minna! XD


	6. Poker Face

Setelah puas membanting-banting bantalnya, ia melempar guling merah itu ke arah meja rias dengan kecepatan tinggi. Walhasil botol-botol parfum dan peralatan make-up yang tersusun rapi di sana hancur berantakan, menyisakan ribuan keping kaca yang berserakan dan cairan kimia yang menetes-netes di atas meja. Suara ribut karena perlakuan Marlene barusan tak dapat dihindari lagi. Cepat-cepat teman-teman Skipper berlari menuju kamar itu dan mengetuknya dengan terburu-buru. Mereka tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan _landlord_-nya.

**Love You For Eternity**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, rated T, AU, too much romance, action fail, bad angst, gaje, alay, typo, abal, etc. got any comments/critic/suggestion? just press 'review' button & write it down! I will reply it asap :)

**A/N**: this is a sequel from 'True Love Never Dies'

**Chapter 6**

**Poker Face**

"Mar-Marlene? Apa kau di dalam?" teriak Private dari luar. Marlene yang barusan tadi dirasuk emosi tiba-tiba tersadar dengan teriakan Private. Ia menatap kosong meja rias yang sudah sukses berantakan karena perbuatannya sendiri saat lagi gelap mata, lalu mendesah pelan. _Butuh waktu lama untuk membereskannya_, batin Marlene sambil berjalan menuju pintu mahoni yang ada di seberang tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, ada apa, Private?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apa yang barusan tadi? Kedengarannya seperti ada suara ribut-ribut di dalam?" tanya Private semakin menjadi-jadi. Oke, Marlene tahu kalau Private itu orangnya perhatian. Tapi melihat sikapnya tadi, mungkin gadis itu akan mencoret kata-kata 'perhatian' menjadi 'paranoid'. Marlene hanya bisa menghela napas sambil membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi ada serangga yang masuk ke kamarku dan melewati meja riasku, jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melemparinya dengan bantal. Kau tahu kan, aku benci serangga? Nah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi" sahut Marlene cepat-cepat, lalu ia mendorong punggung Private agar mereka cepat keluar.

"Ta-tapi...apa aku tidak perlu bantuan untuk membereskan kamarmu?" tanya Private memastikan. Marlene menggeleng.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan membersihkannya besok pagi. Sudahlah, kalian tenang saja" kata Marlene, membuat suaranya terdengar menyakinkan. Private hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, lalu diikuti dengan kedua pria coretgaycoret itu. Marlene hampir saja menutup pintu kalau ada satu pria yang masih menunggu di luar.

"S-Skipper?" kata Marlne setengah tergagap. Ia tak menyangka pria yang sedari tadi dihindarinya sekarang ada di depannya itu. Skipper mengangguk, lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar Marlene tanpa permisi. Dilihatnya kamar gadis yang sebenarnya bernuansa _girlie_ itu berubah menjadi sarang genderuwo saking berantakannya. Skipper berdecak-decak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ya ampuun Marlene...kau apakan kamarmu? Memangnya kau mau tidur di tempat seperti ini?"

"Renovasi tengah malam. Ya enggaklah! Kan sudah kubilang, aku melempari serangga yang kebetulan lewat di meja riasku. Makanya jadi berantakan begini" sahut Marlene sambil ikut-ikutan memandangi meja riasnya yang kondisinya sangat menyedihkan. Ia tidak mau memandang mata _ruby_ itu, takut-takut kalau pemiliknya sampai mengetahui kebohongan yang terselip di nada suaranya.

Tiba-tiba Skipper menatap Marlene tajam, membuat gadis itu gugup. Ia mengangkat dagu Marlene dan menatap lurus-lurus ke arah mata _hazel_nya.

"jangan bohong, Marlene. Dari awal aku tahu kalau kau tidak benci serangga. Aku bisa melihat kalau bukan hanya meja riasmu saja yang berantakan, tapi kasurmu juga. Hanya tadi anak-anak yang tidak bisa melihat karena sdikit terhalang oleh tubuhmu. Lihat, bantal-bantal berjatuhan, selimutmu seperti gumpalan kertas saking kusutnya, dan...noda apa itu yang ada di _bedcover_-mu? Seperti bekas tetesan..." gumam Skipper, memberi analisis kasar sambil matanya tetap tertuju ke arah Marlene. Biasanya, kalau ada seseorang yang berbohong, ia akan cenderung menghindari tatapan dari orang yang menginterogasinya. Teori itu ternyata juga berlaku untuk Marlene. Dilihatnya pacarnya itu telah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membantah argumennya barusan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Marlene? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini...tolong jawab aku dengan jujur"

Marlene mendesah pelan. Ia tak mungkin lagi bisa mengelak dari pacarnya yang jelas-jelas agen rahasia. Sekecil apapun rahasia yang dimilikinya, pasti akan ketahuan oleh Skipper. Tapi ia tak mungkin juga memberitahu tentang rencana 'mantan'nya, si _blackmailer_ jalang itu. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, ia menarik otot-otot pipinya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Aku...hanya sedikit khawatir denganmu, Skipper. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang pulang, jadi aku kesepian" _dan aku takut diancam oleh Kitka lagi_, lanjut Marlene dalam hati.

"Marlene...Marlene. Hanya gara-gara masalah itu, kau sampai stress seperti ini?" Skipper tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambut Marlene. "Memang belakangan ini aku banyak _order_, dan kalau kau kesepian, bukannya Kitka bisa menemanimu?"

_Menemani? Bah! Menyiksa sih iya! Bukan nggak mungkin kalau nasibku seperti Cinderella kalau kau tidak ada di rumah, Skipper!_ batin Marlene setengah kesal. Ia tahu kalau ia kesal bukan pada orang yang tepat, tapi Marlene butuh tempat pelampiasan sementara. "Justru itu. kitka kan masih baru disini, kalau ada apa-apa dengan rumah ini bagaimana? Aku jadi tidak bisa bekerja dengan tenang"

"Kitka bukan orang jahat, Marlene. Aku sudah kenal dia luar-dalam" kata Skipper berusaha menyakinkan.

_Hah? Luar-dalam? Nggak salah nih? Kitka kan, pembunuh yang selama ini kau cari! Sudah pasti gadis itu jahat! Kenapa tidak kau tangkap saja cewek sialan itu?_ batin Marlene lagi. "Iya sih, tapi...tetap saja, ia tetap orang asing. Kau sendiri kan, yang mengajarkannya padaku? _Never trust anybody. Ever_" kata Marlene sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Skipper hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, baik, aku kalah kali ini. Aku janji aku akan lebih sering pulang ke rumah. Tapi kamu juga janji ya, harus menyambutku dengan ikan panggang kesukaanku!" kata Skipper sambil nyengir. Ia tahu, kalau ikan panggang buatan Marlene hanya satu-satunya masakan yang paling enak yang bisa dirasakan Skipper, karena hanya itu satu-satunya masakan yang bisa dibuat Marlene. Sisanya produk gagal semua!

Marlene menjitak kepala Skipper "Enak saja! Masa' setiap kali kamu pulang, aku harus masak ikan? Kan boseeeeen...lagipula manggang ikan itu butuh waktu lama, belum beli bahan dan bumbu-bumbunya. Apalagi kamu kalau pulang suka nggak bilang-bilang dulu. Ikan panggang kan paling enak dimakan hangat-hangat"

"Iya deh iya, nggak usah ikan panggang. Sup ikan juga nggak apa-apa"

"ITU SIH SAMA SAJA!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Morning, guys~<em>" sapa Kitka sambil tersenyum lebar saat gadis itu keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan penuh cangkir. Lima berisi kopi, dan satu berisi susu vanilla. "Diminum dulu gih, gue sudah mbuat bareng Private. Oh iya, itu susu buat Marlene. Kata Private, lo paling suka minum susu vanilla setelah bangun tidur. Iya kan?" tanya Kitka sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ugh. Lagi-lagi perbuatan Kitka membuat Marlene muak dan ingin mengosongkan isi gelasnya itu ke kepala Kitka. Sebenarnya ide itu boleh juga dicoba, siapa tahu Kitka memberi obat tidur atau semacamnya ke susu itu. Tapi mengingat Private juga ada di sampingnya, sedikit mustahil kalau gadis berambut merah itu bisa melakukannya. Dengan pasrah, Marlene hanya bisa tersenyum ala pengunjung mall yang menolak tawaran dari mbak-mbak SPG.

"Oh, iya, makasih. Kau baik sekali. Tapi lain kali tidak usah repot-repot, kau kan tamu disini"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Justru gue yang nggak enak sama kalian, gue nggak bisa membantu kalian selama gue disini" kata Kitka manis, tak lupa disertai dengan senyum palsunya. Marlene menggenggam garpunya erat-erat, berusaha untuk tidak menancapkan benda tajam itu ke jidat si _backstabber_. Ia semakin muak saat mata _ruby_nya masih sempat mencuri-curi pandang Skipper yang jelas-jelas ada di samping Marlene, sementara tangannya masih merangkul bahu Private. _Ick_.

_She's a total slut, isn't she?_

Dan yang membuat Marlene semakin tidak habis pikir, mengapa Private yang jelas-jelas ada di sampingnya tidak mengetahui kelakuan Kitka barusan? Atau dia memang tahu, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu? Ah, dua kemungkinan itu sama jeleknya. Padahal Marlene setengah berharap, kalau Private sampai menangkap basah 'calon' pacarnya itu berani-berani _flirting_ dengan pacar orang, pria blonde itu akan membentak Kitka di depan semua orang.

_Keep dreaming, Honey! You still have your nightmares with that murderer!_ batin Marlene sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tak berguna itu dari otaknya. Tidak mungkin seorang Private, si _pretty boy_ yang berstatus Mr. Cassanova itu membentak seorang wanita, apalagi kalau wanita itu secantik Kitka. Apalagi Skipper yang pernah menjadi pacar Kitka dulu, sudah pasti akan timbul benih-benih cinta yang dulu sempat layu sekarang bersemi kembali. Marlene pun juga tidak dapat memungkiiri itu. Dilihat dari tatapan Skipper yang hanya tertuju pada Kitka seorang, mungkin memang hanya menunggu waktu bagi Kitka untuk kembali ke pelukan pria bermata _ruby_ itu.

_Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Skipper..._

.

"Kamu kenapa, Lene? Kok mukamu suntuk gitu?" Pertanyaan Private membuyarkan lamunan Marlene. Sontak gadis berambut secoklat kayu manis itu tersadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap Skipper dan Kitka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Eh? Enggak kok, nggak apa-apa. Lagi banyak pekerjaan saja" kata Marlene, berusaha untuk menampilkan segaris senyum di bibir tipisnya. Senyum yang menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, karena semua orang juga ikut-ikutan memperhatikan Marlene. Oh, perkecualian untuk Kitka, karena gadis berambut merah itu memandangnya dengan sinis. Kontras sekali dengan raut wajah Skipper yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tumben...biasanya saja, meskipun kamu suka lembur malam-malam gitu, kamu masih bisa tersenyum. Dimarahin bos ya? Hehe" Private berusaha mencairkan keadaan. Buru-buru Marlene mengangguk cepat. _Thanks to_ Private, sekarang ia tidak usah repot-repot untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan teman-temannya. Semuanya ikut-ikutan manggut-manggut.

Diam-diam Marlene menghembuskan napas lega. Ia benci harus menyembunyikan perasaan seperti ini, dan ikut-ikutan menggunakan topeng seperti gadis yang sekarang mulai menggoda Skipper. Sialnya, Skipper ikut-ikutan tertawa saat Kitka merayunya! Apa dia sudah lupa dengan perhatiannya barusan? batin Marlene dibakar rasa cemburu yang menggelora. Gadis _brunette_ itu merapatkan kepalan tangannya, berusaha untuk menahan agar tinjunya tidak melayang ke pipi Kitka yang mulus itu. Samar-samar sebait lirik lagu mencuat dari otaknya. Lagu yang mirip sekali dengan keadaannya sekarang. Lagu yang membuatnya tetap tersenyum manis, meskipun mata dan hatinya perih sekali melihat pacarnya berduaan dengan wanita lain.

"_...Can't read my, can't read my. No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody)"_

(Lady Gaga – Poker Face)

* * *

><p>"Nah, apa lo sudah belajar dari kejadian tadi pagi, Marlene?" Suara Kitka sang kelihatannya kasual, tapi mengandung maksud tersembunyi itu menghentikan langkah Marlene saat gadis berambut coklat itu keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum. Marlene lantas berbalik dan mendapati Kitka sedang bersandar di tembok, mulutnya mengunyah permen karet. Kancing atas piyama yang dikenakannya dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan bra berenda yang ada dibaliknya.<p>

"Apa lagi sekarang, Falcon? Bukankah sudah kuturuti maumu agar menjauhi Skipper?" kata Marlene gemetar menahan emosi. Red Falcon menyeringai, lalu berdiri tegak dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Marlene.

"_Indeed. You're doing well, Marlene_. Tapi...kau masih menimbulkan kecurigaan di depan banyak orang. Dan kecurigaan bagi seorang agen rahasia bisa berarti dua: kebenaran atau kebohongan. Jadi bila kau masih sayang nyawa dan Skipper-mu, sebaiknya jangan berekspresi apa-apa di depan kami"

"_Huh_? _So you're going to kill Skipper too_? Bukankah dia itu pacarmu?"

"Buat jaminan saja, kalau kau gagal mengrjakan apa yang kusuruh. Toh kau juga juga senang, kan, bisa berada di surga bersamanya?" lagi-lagi Red menodongkan senjata. Sasarannya kali ini adalah leher Marlene. Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu diam saja saat hawa dingin dari besi pistol itu merayap ke lehernya. Kali ini, ia harus berhati-hati dalam memilih kata-kata agar nyawanya tidak melayang sia-sia.

"_It's easier said than done, Falcon. You know it, rite_?" kata Marlene datar, penuh sarkasme. Ia semakin muak dengan permainan ini. Ia muak harus menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik senyum palsu. Ia muak harus melihat pacarnya sendiri direbut oleh cewek lain, tepat di depan matanya. Ia muak dengan keadaannya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

Red terkikik geli mendengar _statement_ Marlene barusan. "_Life is full of fake, Dahling. Get used with it_" sahutnya sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan gadis beriris _haze_l itu termangu di lorong rumahnya. Membiarkan kristal-kristal bening menyusuri pipi Marlene dalam kesunyian.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: huah...finally...chap ini jadi juga! Smpet vakum bntar smenjak tangan kananku patah (FYI, I used my left hand as well as my right hand, thank you), tpi aku butuh bnyak waktu untuk memulihkan diri & berinspirasi. Smenjak aku dioperasi dan rawat inap di rumah sakit, aku memutuskan utk loncat mbuat chap 14, karna ada setting rumah sakit disitu *spoiler alert!* biar bisa menghayati ngetiknya. Ohya, sama Red haired Millionaire chap 2 juga. Tapi balik2nya juga kesini...yaiyalah udah separo jadi juga, masa mau ditinggal trus? ^^

Ano...kayaknya chap ini rada pendek, karna sperti biasa, aku selalu kehilangan inspirasi di bagian tengah. Tapi saat ending, inspirasiku mengalir dg deras T.T situasi ini cukup membuat galau tingkat dewa (apa mbuat dari awal? Apa mengganti bagian tengah itu? dst). Dan lagi, sifat moody-ku jga semakin parah. Kalo aku ga dipaksa, bisa-bisa fic ini baru taun depan slesai. Eheheh :p

Well, sekian ramblingan saia. Sekarang mbales review :D (yg somehow makin sedikit aja...entah kenapa. Apa kemampuanku semakin menurun disini? O.O)

**Private2Kowalski**: wokeeh...SUDAH! XD (pendek amat njawabnya?) :p

**Lianda Alshiraz**: tuh kaan bener...sudah gue curhatin tuh di A/N. Tau nih, dasar author moody. Sukanya dapet inspirasi di ending, nggarai geregetan ae! #suroboyoanmode: on. Dan inilah chap 6, I proudly present...Poker Face! Yeaah! *joget joget*. Yaps, di fic ini bakal ada charadeath, tapi masih jauuuuuuuuuuuuuh...skali. Di 2-3 chap terakhir paling. Dan trakhir, makasih bnyak atas supportnya :D You're make me getting well, Darl!

**Kitka Kowalski**: eh? Rumahmu di bandung? Jauh amat...dari rumah saia #OOT woy. Ohya, muakasi banyak pujiannya XDDD tapi...tadi kamu bilang apa? Ide critanya ga kepikiran sama skali? Weeh...padahal aku mikirnya idenya rada pasaran deh –" trutama yg True Love Never Dies. Yaampun fic itu action & angst-nya gagal pisan! #meratapi nasib si fic abal. Huhu, maapkan saia sudah mematikan adik skipper, kalo ga salah kamu jga pake adik skipper kan di fic-mu? Tenang aja, namanya bakal beda 100% kok dari fic-mu. Dia bakal muncul sekilas di chap 14~ ^^ #spoiler alert (again!) Dan smoga charadeath kali ini membawa suasana angst yg sangat mendalam di hati kalian semua =) *amiiiiin!*

Semakin banyak review didapat, maka semakin cepat author mengapdet fic-nya. So...review? *puppy eyes* *kabur*


End file.
